The Prince & The Scavenger a medieval Reylo story
by reyloshipper1
Summary: Hey there... Wanted to write a medieval Reylo story since I last finished my previous one.. Finally got to it (well a bit). As always; native language is not English so bear with me.. :)
1. Chapter 1

The Prince and the Scavenger

Chapter 1 : An Introduction to Kylo

He had been training all morning before the heavy exercise had left his stomach growling and he decided it was time for some nourishment. After lunch he retreated to his room, falling into the pit of boredom that he fell into almost every day before he was summoned by Snoke. While he liked conversing with Baron Snoke about their plans he always felt pressure after leaving the room. Pressure to live up to his grandfather's legacy, Vader Anakin Skywalker. He, as Snoke told him, was the rightful heir to the throne and Snoke saw the same power and potential in Kylo.

Kylo felt proud that Snoke had trust in him but there were times... There were times he wasn't so sure himself. He had been feeling it again lately, the pull to the light. Doubt crept up to him when he least expected it; a sudden urge to go back home. But Kylo knew that he couldn't; it was too late now and besides Kylo wouldn't have ever gotten anywhere if he had stayed home.

The son of a princess and a commoner Kylo soon learned about his family's legacy. As time went on he grew more and more interested to know more about his grandfather's accomplishments, a development his father and mother were weary of. So, they sent him to his Uncle's, Master Luke of Canterburough, his mother's brother who had his own military academy to teach Kylo discipline and prepare for his role as future head of state.

Luke's academy was well known throughout all of the kingdoms. Every year Luke trained an elite force of men and women, also known as the Jedi. Only the best of the best was accepted into the academy every year. Princess Lea and Duke Solo were sure that Luke, of all people, could definitely talk some sense into Kylo.

Unfortunately, things didn't work out that well. Master Luke He too had noticed and feared Kylo's descent into darkness. Kylo was a danger, not only to a danger to the royal family and everything it stood for but to it's subjects. He saw fire and doom in the boy and decided he should act on eliminating the problem before things got worse. One night he entered the young boy's room with intent of killing him. Startled by the noise Kylo woke to see his uncle standing over him with a sword ready to strike. He immediately grabbed his own and battled Luke, ultimately rendering him unconscious. Luke woke up in the morning to blood smeared all over his academy and half of the student population lying dead in the hallways. Soon after Luke had disappeared and no one had heard of him since.

His little stroll to memory lane is interrupted by a familiar knock on the door and Kylo looks up to see who is coming through the door. It's Lord Hux; that venomous snake he detested so much. The feeling was entirely mutual… Hux couldn't stand Kylo. Hux had worked his butt off to get to where he was now whereas he felt Kylo, that snotty prince was given a free ticket; outranking him as well, without pulling in all the work.

Hux clears his throat but before he is able to say one single word he is interrupted by Kylo.

 **Kylo (aggravated)**

'What do you want?'.

 **Hux:**

'Baron Snoke requires your presence in half an hour'.

 **Kylo, still annoyed:**

'Fine. Tell the Baron I'll be there'.

Hux nods and prepares to leave and has almost turned his back to Kylo when he speaks again.

 **Kylo:**

'Aren't you forgetting something, Hux?'.

That miserable bastard, Hux thinks to himself. One day he thinks, one day is he going to get rid of that snotty prince in the cruelest of ways but until then he needs to keep his cool. And plan. Plan ahead.

 **Hux:**

'Apologies, my liege' and Hux takes a bow and exits the room as fast as he can. Kylo resorts back to sitting bored in his chair until the time comes for his meeting with the Baron.. He walks through the castle to Snoke's quarters.

Kylo kind of likes 'Dragonfly' Castle. It was a great building, built like a fortress able to withstand any and all enemies, impenetrable or so it seemed. He nods to the guards and they let him in.

The room is always dark with curtains drawn. For some reason Kylo thinks the Baron isn't able to deal with sunlight very well but he is afraid to ask him.

 **Baron Snoke gestures at Kylo:**

'Come closer, Kylo'.

Kylo proceeds and stands still in front of him…

 **Baron Snoke:**

'I take it you have been keeping up with your training'?'

 **Kylo:**

'Yes, Baron I have. As you have wished, every day for many hours.'.

 **Snoke:**

'Good…. For we shall go to battle soon. Your mother's armies are waiting for us at the Elysian fields'.

Snoke squints his eye while looking at Kylo.

'I take it you still have no reservations about what it is that you have to do'.

 **Kylo:**

'There is no doubt in my mind, Baron.'.

 **Snoke:**

'It's the only way for you to unshackle yourself from your family and everything it stands for. Also, it will bring a serious blow to the moral of not only your mother but also her soldiers'.

 **Snoke continues.**

'I see great things for you in store, young Kylo… great power and everything that you could wish but it's up to you live up to the potential. To rise above and beyond. To fulfill your grandfather's legacy and for US to rule over all of the kingdoms finally. I have it all planned out. It is not long now before we march… For now, await my orders but prepare and train in the main time'.

Kylo nods but doesn't bow when he walks away because as much as he revered Snoke, Kylo was a prince. That being said... Kylo needed Snoke, at least for now to show him guidance but he could very well envision a day that he didn't.

He would have to be patient till that time. Kylo walks back to his quarters, looks back one time to see if he is alone and then proceeds to enter his quarters.


	2. Chapter 2: An Introduction to Rey

It had been such a long and dreary day that Rey was relieved her shift as barmaid at 'The Golden Chalice' was over. The day was filled with drunk men trying to grab her ass and Rey trying to slap hands left right and center. It would been have worse if it weren't for the owner interfering, Mr. Plutt; screaming at his guests to leave the barmaid alone.

Mr. Plutt was a horrible boss in general; underpaid her severely but he did provide her with a room above the pub with a low rent and looked out for at work. Maybe it was because of common decency and out of his kind heart that Rey's welfare was dear to him. Sometimes she believed this to be true but other times Rey realized that just wasn't the case.

He wasn't a nice person, not even to his guests. No... Mr. Plutt wasn't nice to her because of his kind heart but more likely because of the fact she was able to find precious items in the temples, located behind the city, dating back to the Roman empire which Plutt sold off to the nobility with an increased price.

Rey had always been good at scavenging. It started back when she was growing up in the orphanage of 'The Sisters of Latter Day Saints'. She couldn't remember a time when she wasn't in the orphanage; enduring years of neglect and a strict regime.

For these sisters weren't the kind, God fearing sisters Rey had hoped they be. They ruled with an iron fist and a Spartan mentality with discipline and frugality. There was no room for indulgence in anything, literally. She and the others were fed and clothed yes, but only minimally. That was not the case for the sisters, they wore only the best of clothes and ate like kings.

One-time Rey was helping clear the dishes in the kitchen while she stumbled upon the remains of a rather lavish dinner. There were roasted potatoes, poultry and just about the loveliest fruitcake Rey had ever eaten. Rey had quickly grabbed what was left and put it in her apron, later sharing it with her friends.

She did have a couple in the orphanage, friends that was and she was grateful for them. There was Eliza, a beautiful blonde girl with green eyes and a lovely personality. Eliza was very dear to Rey, she had grown very fond of her.

You see Rey was an optimistic, cheerful person by nature that genuinely believed her parents had made a mistake and would come back for her. But as time went on, the years went by she started to have doubts. She was not willing to accept the truth but no longer to deny it either. Her parents were probably not coming back, not now or never and she would be stuck in this hellhole for the rest of her life.

It was Eliza that comforted Rey in those moments, when Rey was crying at night in her bed and felt hopeless. She and Eliza were sleeping in the same dorm and Eliza bed was close to Rey's. That night she had walked over to Rey and put an arm around her. 'You are wasting your tears for nothing, Rey. They'll come for you, I know they will. Do not despair, my sweet Rey. All you must do is wait. You'll see'. While she knew Elizabeth was lying to her she understood her intent and eventually stopped crying. Rey was grateful to have a friend like her.

There were two differences between Rey and Eliza though. The first one being that Elizabeth had more privileges than Rey because she was one of the sister's favorites. She had a beautiful voice and many a times the sisters requested her to sing hymns and other song for them. The second one was that Eliza had a distant aunt living in the colonies that would send her some money. She knew the sisters took a large portion of it, but they allowed her some pennies to indulge on Eliza's guilty pleasures, sweets. They allowed her to get it herself from the local shop while it was strictly forbidden for the children to leave the premises. It always made Eliza happy to leave the orphanage, just for a little while and she frequently shared her treasured sweets with Rey and the others.

One day Eliza was eager to spend her allowance again and left, meaning to return in a short while. The last thing Rey remembers is Eliza smiling and waving to her. When she didn't come back after an hour, there was no cause for concern but as the hours went by the sisters grew worried and warned the constables.

Eliza's body was found three days later nearby river three miles from the orphanage. She had been raped and murdered, her rapist and killer were never found. Rey was inconsolable for months, barely speaking to anyone and retreating herself into depression and loneliness.

Julia was her second friend in the orphanage and entered it a year after Eliza had died. The crazy thing was she and Rey didn't get off very well in the beginning. Julia thought that Rey was stuck up for isolating herself from the others. Rey thought that Julia was a know it all, often showing off in class just how smart and educated she was. Rey was a bit jealous to be honest, Julia seemed to possess both intelligence and beauty at the same time. She had blue eyes and very long pretty dark hair. Rey's hair was very thin and therefore she didn't let it grow out very much.

Very solemn and eager in saying as little as possible during class the teachers had gotten used to Rey's silence and often didn't even bother asking her questions about the course materials. All but one, Sister Maria who was intend on making Rey participate in class. She regarded Rey's silence as insolence and decided things couldn't go on like that.

That Friday, Rey only had one class left to go to before retiring for supper and it was Sister Maria's. She dreaded going and hoped it was quickly over because she understood that her teacher was annoyed by her. She often caught a dirty look when the other girls participated in class and Rey didn't.

Sister Maria's mood was particularly dreadful that day. She had an annoyed look on her face and half way through the course material she decided to call Rey out.

 **'Rey. Can you tell me what the meaning is of the hymn "All Creatures of our God and King"?**

Rey had looked up surprised but didn't answer, instead she lowered her head hoping and praying the teacher wouldn't ask her again.

But Sister Maria wasn't intent on letting go, in fact she walked over to Rey's desk and repeated the question.

 **'Again, Rey... What is the meaning behind that hymn?'.**

Rey still was looking down at her desk and still not a word left her mouth. Not long after she was shaken by Sister Maria's fists slamming her desk.

 **'SPEAK!'. SPEAK UP, you insolent, despicable girl!'.**

Before Rey knew it, Sister Maria took a fistful of her hair and dragged her across the room, all the while hitting her. Rey was too shocked to respond initially, all she could do was cover her head with her hands, not that it helped much. After receiving several blows to the head, she heard a voice yelling behind her.

 **'STOP IT. STOP right now. She doesn't want to speak, why don't you understand that?'.**

It was Julia, of all people who had spoken up while the rest of her classmates had stared helplessly. Julia's interruption only made Sister Maria angrier and both Rey and Julia got a severe beating after class.

But from that point on Rey and Julia had become inseparable and while it was hard for Rey to let anyone close to her, Rey appreciated Julia's friendship. She admired Julia; because she was very bright and passed her classes with ease. In fact, she had the best grades in all the county. Rey knew that a bright future was ahead for Julia, her excellent grades had gathered the interests of well-respected schools and one of them had offered her some sort of scholarship.

Julia had managed to thrive in the poorest of conditions. Things had only gotten worse in the orphanage over the years, food and water were infested with bacteria. Rey tried to provide her friend with the leftovers of the sister's meals, but it wasn't enough.

On a cold day in November Rey noticed that her friend wasn't looking very well and shocked to see blood coming out of her nose. She was very worried about her friend, but Julia insisted that it was just a minor, temporary setback of her health. When she started complaining about abdominal pain and developed a very high fever, Rey did her very best to take care of her friend mostly herself. She didn't trust the sisters very much and it was better to do something instead of sitting idly by.

Julia died from typhoid fever a couple of days later, barely 17 years old. Rey's heart was broken all over again...

A year later, Rey turned 18 and was considered an adult by law. She had no ambition or the patience to join the orphanage as a sister so that meant that Rey had to leave. She left the only 'home' she knew with the clothes on her back and two tokens belonging to her former friends. She had Eliza's hairpin and Julia's favorite book 'The Three Musketeers'; a book her father gave to her before he had died. Rey was able to get her hands on these items before the sisters got rid of them.

She had been on her own for several months now and she was due to 'celebrate' her 19th birthday soon. AS she closes the door of her room and double checks the locks she lets herself fall to her tiny bed.

As her eyes begin to close from fatigue, she gets a sense of that familiar feeling again. That wanting. That sense of belonging to she so desperately needs. She is no fool any more, she now fully acknowledges the fact that she was going to be alone in this life and her parental units were gone forever.

Yet somehow, she still feels like she should wait. For something. _  
_

 _Or someone..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: An introspective look and a war ahead

There is something off. He doesn't know what exactly but it is keeping him up at night. Is it trepidation? A lingering sense of doubt perhaps. … No that can't be it. He knows what he must do; what Baron Snoke wants him to do and he agrees that it is the only way to move on.

No.. If he could accurately describe it feels like waiting but the odd thing is. He doesn't know exactly what or who he is waiting for. The only he is certain of is that whatever IS ahead could change the course of his trajectory and while thee thought doesn't frighten him but keeps him up at night.

He stirs in his bed, rolling from left to right until he finally gives up, gets dressed and wonders to the stables… He opens the door and walks through it, most of the horses have gotten used to his presence by now so they are silent. There in the back is his black stallion, Romulus. By far the fastest horse in the country and it prides Kylo that he owns it.

For some reason he always relaxes whenever he is around Romulus and is able to lets his guard down. The effect is mutual. Romulus is a spitfire, wouldn't let ANYONE ride him and was due to send to the butchers if it weren't for Kylo eventually building some sort of bond with the horse. The establishing of said bond alone took a lot effort. Kylo was thrown off Romulus many a time but he didn't give up and eventually succeeded in gaining the horses trust. Now only Kylo is able to ride with Romulus at the present time. The horse clearly rejects any other man that tries to by kicking so badly people ended up in the infirmary.

He pats Romulus on his head; checks its legs and makes sure the hooves aren't damaged. If anyone could see Kylo now they would feel a sense of disbelief that the brute, standoffish Prince could be so gentle… To Kylo though Romulus isn't just a horse but a worthy companion during battle and he trusts Romulus with his life.

Kylo figures he has been in the stable for a while and retreats to his bedroom. Sleep comes to him eventually and he drifts off.

He is awakened by the sound of knocking on his door. One of the maids informs him that breakfast is ready and that the Baron is waiting. He doesn't know why but today particularly he does not want to talk about warfare tactics, his parents and the army that is waiting to strike in the North. begrudgingly gets up and gets dressed and while he does that, he looks in the mirror…

An unwanted thought, a memory enters his head something one of his nannies said to him when he was younger and he stills for a moment. Kylo was left with the caretakers while his parents were away. All decorum would then leave the castle and Kylo was taken to the kitchen where nannies and maids would go to chat and relax. One day his nanny Grace looked at Kylo and said to one of the maids: ' _He really does look like a blend both of his parents, doesn't he? The eyes and mouth from his mother, the nose and jawline from his father'_. Then Grace had looked at Kylo and said ' _Not to worry though my dear, you will be a lot more handsome when you grow up'_ and proceeded to kiss him on the cheek.

He hates to admit but the sudden memory of his parents makes his stomach turn, guilt, doubt, homesickness come back to hit him full force and it takes him a minute to compose himself. He swallows and shakes his head as if to erase the memory and heads to the dining room. He knocks before he enters it and sees that he won't be having breakfast alone with the Baron. Hux is present too, sipping at his tea.

'Good morning Prince. Kylo. I assume you slept well'. Someone else would think that Hux's question was a way of being nice but Kylo well knows the venom behind it and the instigation Hux is trying to convey that Kylo is lazy.

'Splendidly', Kylo answers. He ignores Hux, deciding it is not the time to pick a battle with him now but surely intents to that later. 'How are you, Baron'? '

 **Snoke:**

'Good, thank you. I am feeling eager, young man… The battle is almost afoot and the time to strike down your father's forces is upon us'. The Baron has been in a chipper mood lately now that the possibility of war was may more eminent.

Kylo doesn't say anything; just eats silently and the Baron gazes at him with confusion. The Baron expected Kylo to be a lot more enthusiastic but for now he shall remain silent on the matter… He does quickly decide to ensure a change of plans.

 **Snoke:**

'It is time for you to head up North. Inspect our forces, report back to me about progress and schedule a day for us to begin with our endeavor'.

While Kylo might not be bursting at the seams with joy at Snoke's request he figures a change of scenery wouldn't hurt him at the present moment…

 **Kylo:**

'Of course, I'll have my things packed today and Romulus ready for a departure early morning'.

 **Snoke:**

'Good, but one thing Kylo. Hux will be joining you on your trip'.

This angers Kylo somehow and he almost raises his voice but there is a sharp exclamation to what he says next.

 **Kylo:**

'For what cause, Baron? There would be no need. I can meet up with our general of our army in Amara. I am also perfectly able to take care of matters myself. Hux may be of better use, here overseeing our operations and….'.

 **Snoke:**

'I certainly do not doubt that you are able, my young friend BUT Hux is our senior military official. And you… while you're have been trained to battle YOU HAVE NO EXPERIENCE. Neither do you know how war fare tactics should be implemented. That is why I recommend that Hux accompanying you'.

Kylo looks at Hux and sees the sheer delight on his face.

 **Hux to Snoke:**

'You have my word that I shall see to it that the operation runs as smoothly as possible. ' As for you, Kylo,' and Hux looks at Kylo's direction.

'I look VERY much forward to working with you', he says with a smirk.

 **Snoke:**

'Then it is settled. You both shall leave at dawn'.

Kylo just sits there in silence trying desperately to calm himself down. He is raging inside and is trying his very best not to act out in anger. Patience, Kylo he reminds himself. Patience... Not a word is spoken the remainder of the breakfast.

When Kylo is done eating he walks outside and releases his anger while training. He has always been a brutal person to train with; giving his opponents severe bruises and cuts but this time his anger almost takes him over the edge and he nearly kills someone. Luckily someone stops Kylo from going too far. He puts away his sword and goes for a ride with Romulus, trying to clear his head.

 _The Royal Castle of Branagh, Queens Quarters_

Leia stares out of her window; her eyes follow what is happening below. A group of rough looking men entering the gates of her castle. A smile on their faces; they are happy to be home from the long pilgrimage they have returned from. As Leia sees the last soldier get in she steps away from the window and turns her back.

Someone knocks and enters her room…

 **Han:**

'Good morning my love'…

Leia doesn't turn around. She scoffs.

'Back so soon? What was it this time? A year? One and a half? I honestly can't remember'.

Han walks to her and gently, as if he could retreat any moment, touches her back and then puts his hands on her shoulders. He sighs…

'I have missed you… Did you get my messages?'.

 **Leia turns around and looks him in the eyes:**

'I did'.

She pushes Han's hands off of her shoulders and heads for the door but stops in the middle when she hears Han's question.

 **Han:**

'Any word of our son?'.

Leia turns around and walks back towards Han, stands still in front of him, her voice cracking while she speaks to him with bitterness.

 **Leia's voice cracks:**

'Our son you ask. What son? That same son that currently resides with our biggest enemy. How DARE YOU ASK about him while you should have BEEN HERE trying to get him BACK!".

 **Han shakes his head:**

'I had no choice, I had to leave.'.

 **Leia:**

'Bull… You could have send ANY of your representatives. ANYONE but you decided to go anyway'.

Han sighs again. Leia notices that he is getting emotional and her first instinct is to gather him close and hug him but her anger stops her from doing so.

'How could I stay while I do is remind you of him, Leia. Don't you think I noticed how you looked at me? How you blamed and still blame me for his departure. How you refuse to believe that I did EVERYTHING AND ANYTHINGG in my power to STOP him from leaving but he still left and I.'

 **Leia:**

'Stop LYING!'…

 **Han sighs stays silent for a bit, gathering his thoughts.**

 **Han:**

'I am here now…. I will find out where he is at and I will bring him back. I promise Leia'.

He closes in on her; takers her hands and kisses them. Leia stares at their joined hands and then looks up to Han and says

'You better bring him back'.

 _End of Chapter 3_


	4. Chapter 4

Rey hasn't kept count on how many hands she slapped away tonight but it is a lot. Tonight, had been particularly gruesome already. It was a very busy night in the pub and by the second hour of her shift Rey's already feet hurt from continuously picking up empty glasses and serving drinks. Mr. Plutt was happy with the extra revenue whereas Rey wished for the night to be over already.

Soldiers, she remarked. The pub was filled with soldiers; laughing and drinking, being very loud and obnoxious which they didn't seem to mind. They grasped on the opportunity to let loose and enjoy themselves for a while. Not everyone though. All but one. Rey noticed that there was a black soldier sulking among them, seemingly not having a great time at all no matter how many times his friends spurred him on. Rey decided to pay him no mind further; because she frankly didn't have the time to give the soldier more thought.

She did wonder earlier on where these men suddenly came from because she had not seen them the week before. There was something ominous about them. Rey couldn't really put her finger on. Maybe it had to do with their suits of armor that Rey didn't really recognize, as if these men weren't from the parts of the region at all. In any case they were kind of handsy which Rey didn't appreciate at all. One of them suddenly grabbed her by the waist and leaned for a kiss. Rey was startled so much she nearly dropped her tray to the floor before Mr. Plutt had the possibility of intervening.

Thank God the last customer had left and after washing all the dishes Rey was free to go. But not before getting her wages from Mr. Plutt. There had been a shift in their dynamic lately. Either Rey was imagining things, but Mr. Plutt seemed to stare more. She had caught him lingering with his eyes all over body a couple of times now. When Rey noticed him staring Mr. Plutt quickly looked away as if nothing had happened. The last couple of days Rey felt a bit more uncomfortable to be around him. This night she wants to get her money s and retreat to her room as quickly as possible.

'I'm going now, Mr. Plutt if that is okay with you. Uhm. It is the end of the month if you kindly wish to give my wages please I would appreciate it'.

'Of course, Rey give me a moment. I need to put out the trash.'. This irritates Rey, she is tired and wants to go but she is isn't really in the position to argue with the man who is her employer and boarding her. Mr. Plutt returns, walks to the cash register, opens it and walks over to Rey. He smiles at her which of kind unnerves her. He never smiles. Never.

He stands before her and puts the money in her right hand. Rey wants to go but realizes she can't move because, to her shock, he hasn't let go of her hand.

'I've been thinking Rey. I don't think I am paying you enough' and he stares at her with an intense gaze. Rey stands there in silence wondering where his train of thought is going to.

'If you like… I can pay you a little extra… for some other things you could do.'

When he says this his other arm touches Rey's shoulder and moves downwards her arm before it stops moving at the palm of her hand.. He is basically holding her now and it takes Rey a couple of seconds to react, but she does it is quick. She removes his left hand, grabs the money in the other and pulls herself away from him. While she is shaken by the incident she is intent on firmly letting him know that she is in any way going to accept his offer.

'No thank you Mr. Plutt. I can assure you that what you are paying me now is sufficient'. Before he has a chance to respond to her she quickly goes up to her room, opens it and in some sense of a barricade stands behind the door. She waits there in the dark for him to finally close the pub and leave. When he is gone she makes sure that her door is locked and puts her chair for an extra safety measure.

Not that she is going to sleep tonight, she is too shaken and wound up to… Tomorrow, she thinks to herself, tomorrow is Monday. The pub is closed on Mondays. She usually spends her one free day off work scavenging for artifacts in the temples but tomorrow there will be a change of plans.

She needs to find a new job and a room for lent. Fast.

It has been a week since Kylo and his troops have arrived in Amara and put up camp. He and his troops have been training for combat, dutifully and he was impressed with his troops. Although he had heard of soldiers sneaking away in the night and visiting the local pub. He didn't think it is a big enough digression, to be honest Kylo didn't care what the men did in their spare time but Hux wasn't amused and proceeded to punish the men severely. For now, Kylo will keep his mouth shut, to save the peace so to speak. Yet he is getting increasingly more annoyed with Hux as the days go by. The man is a pest; interferes with everything and it is clear to Kylo that Hux resents him. The feeling is entirely mutual though but for some reason Kylo lets things be, for now at least.

Because Kylo doesn't have his head in the game still. He is still feeling a bit uncomfortable; not like himself and his restlessness had unfortunately endured. Things were made worse when he indirectly heard that his father had returned from one of his long trips overseas. No doubt his father would be visiting him soon and that is exactly what Kylo hates for to happen. Because there will be more confusion, more fuel to the already growing fire of doubt inside of him. A pull to the light, that became stronger each day and confused the heck out of Kylo. He had made his decision, hadn't he? And also, hadn't he made some sort of progress? Snoke was right about Kylo not having experience but had not removed Kylo from his position. Kylo was proud to be commander in charge but it happened to him more than he would like to admit, it crept on him in moments when he least expected it. Doubt. He ponders a bit longer on the matter and then decides a training session would do him good. On the way outside he encounters Hux, the last person he wants to see. He wants to ignore him and walk by but Hux asks him a question.

'And where is our commander in arms going to. To the pub as well?'.

Kylo notices he condescension in Hux's voice when he pronounced 'commander in charge' and suddenly has had it with Hux's attitude and him in general. He snaps at Hux.

'I don't know why I should give you an explanation, but I am going to practice'.

Hux raises his hands up and smiles.

'No need to get angry, just asking a question.. I am just trying to be helpful. In any case YOU of all people could need a good night out'.

Kylo decides to not waste his time on that despicable snake any longer and walks by him.

'Have you heard the news?', Hux says.

'What news? Kylo says and he turns around.

'OH… I would have thought YOU would have been informed. Got a letter yesterday. Baron Snoke has not been feeling well. That is why we haven't got our orders to strike yet… Hhm, strange that he would inform me but not you. '

Kylo understands fully what Hux is trying to say and if he hadn't lost this patience before, he is going to lose it now. He walks over to Hux; grabs him by the throat, pulls Hux closer and squeezes his throat shut.

'You listen to me, you little bastard. As far as I can remember and as much as you hate it. I am your senior officer and it's about time you treat me with the respect I deserve. In the future you will inform me straight away about all developments regarding our operations or there will be severe consequences. Is that understood?'.

Hux's face keeps getting redder, there is a pressure building up in his head and he feels like he is about to pass out from lack of oxygen. He hates it, but he nods his head upon which Kylo lets him go. Kylo takes a couple of steps back, glares angrily at Hux and goes on his way. Hux looks at him and swears he will get his revenge, one day.

He wakes up in the middle of night again, soaked with sweat, breathing heavily. It takes a while for him to breathe normally again and he feels paranoid and disoriented.

 _Another nightmare. Another one._

Another nightmare where he had heard the screams of women and children dying. He is unable to put the sounds out of his head, years after the massacre had happened. Another nightmare where he saw repeated the images of his friends taking their last breath; and all he could do was just stand there. Helpless, there wasn't anything he could and the surgeon treating his friends said the same. 'There is no hope, let him be. Let him die' and they had gone to the next hopeless case. So, he watched his friends dying one by him until there were no friends left.

This is all he knows ever since he was a little boy, the military. He thought he had grown accustomed to the gruesomeness that accompanies a soldier's life, but he hasn't. For Finn cannot switch his feelings off, to feel nothing while he and his fellows commit unspeakable atrocities. And now another war was looming; waiting in the brinks and he simply can not bring himself to participate in another senseless war again.

He knows in his heart that he must leave before things get worse, his guilt will eat him leave and the memories become worse. Tomorrow is Monday… A day filled with inventory checks and other mandatory obligations; and while Hux has increased security levels; he hopes that there will be a chance to skip under the radar.

Because he must do it. He must go. Defect.

 _Tomorrow.._


	5. Chapter 5

No luck. Rey had absolutely no luck in finding new employment. The couple of addresses she had asked had dismissed her so quickly before she had barely finished her sentence. Rey was beginning to wonder if Mr. Plutts reputation was proceeding her, no one wanted to have trouble with him. So, after a long day and a fruitless endeavor Rey decided to go home. She had made sure to return late in order to avoid Mr. Plutt and so she was relieved to found out that he had left already. Mr. Plutt's clientele was used to spend their weekly wages in the weekend which resulted in being broke on Monday and a lot of trouble at home.

There was another reason to Rey's misery this day… She had not feeling well al day, as if she was coming down with something. One minute she was hot as hell the next she felt unbelievably cold. She sighs; one more thing to worry about.

Rey opens the door to the pub and decides to go bed as soon as possible because she is dead tired and feeling even more horrible than in the morning. Rey is about to up the stairs until she notices the window open. How odd. Mr. Plutt always closes shop neatly and never ever leaves ANY window open, not even to draw out the foul lingering stench of vomit and sweat.

She walks over to close the window; right beside it is the bar, she grabs a candle and lights it. She doesn't know but something is pulling her towards the bar. She checks it, and everything looks fine at first sight. She walks a little bit further to the end of the bar, puts the candle on the countertop and then.

Hidden in of the cabinets below sits a man, crouched up but entirely visible to anyone.

Before she can scream the person has grabbed her and put his hand over his. 'Please. Please. Don't scream', he says. Rey is too much in shock to respond.

'Sssh… I, I mean you no harm. I am going to remove my hand now if that's okay. I won't hurt you I promise'. He slowly moves his hand away and when he does Rey quickly takes a couple of steps back but doesn't look where she is going. She falls badly and immediately after the fall she reaches for her head.

He wants to help her get up, but she motions with her hands for him to stay back. Rey's mind is going a mile in a minute, she is still scared but for some reason the biggest fear has ebbed away and replaced with curiosity. She glances at him. He looks as if he hasn't slept in days and can't help but feel suddenly feel sorry for him. There is a long silence between them before Rey speaks again.

'Why are you here? she asks him. He doesn't respond, tilts his head and stays there looking defeated. 'I have seen you before. You're a soldier, aren't you? You were here a couple of nights ago, with your friends'.

Upon hearing the word friends, he shakes his head angrily. 'They are NOT my friends, never were'. Rey didn't expect his anger to flare up, yet she doesn't feel scared by him anymore. If he had wanted to hurt, her he would have had ample time to do so, but he hasn't.

He asks if he can sit down and have some water. Rey walks over to the bar and he takes places across of her at a stool. He sips some of the water and then seems to stare right through Rey, drifting off with his thoughts.

'You have defected', Rey states. He looks at her and nods. 'Why did you...?', she soon realizes the stupidity of her question as if the army life is some sort of picknick to begin with. He just shakes his head and softly speaks.

'Because I can't do it any more… I ….'. He shakes his head again, drinks some of his water.

Rey feels like she shouldn't interrupt him and let him tell his story so stays there, silently waiting for him to explain. He looks at her, all earnest and again Rey notices how utterly defeated he seems.

'I can't sleep. The screams, they keep me up at night. The memories haunt me throughout the day and by night the memories are joined with screaming of...' He doesn't finish his sentence. 'I left before another massacre will happen and I'll have to play my part in it'.

'Massacre?' Rey asks with fear in her voice. For some strange reason the story of a completely wiped out village up a couple of months ago comes to mind. Some people in her town said nothing had happened but Rey never believed it. She now realizes that there was truth to the story and that fills her with horror for what is to come.

'What is your army doing here… When will they...?', she asks.

'I don't know exactly when. I don't know what our objective is, there are rumors we are going to fight the army of King Solo soon, but his troops haven't arrived yet. I thought it was best to leave before shit hits the fan. Look I am sorry if I scared you. It was getting cold and I was kind of desperate. I will be gone in a minute, no need to worry.'.

'Leave? If you are caught… they will kill you'. He smirks 'That would be a relief actually'. And then there is silence again between them which Rey welcomes because it gives her the time to think.

''My employer has a barn out back' and she points.

'It is small, but you can stay there for the night.'. He protests says he doesn't want to put her in any risk, reiterates that he will be gone shortly.

'You can't leave. Not now. They have been looking for you all day, I have seen soldiers informing about you… I just saw them. It is not safe to go now, not even at night. Might be best to leave at the crack of dawn.' She continues.

'I'll give you some blankets, so you can get some sleep. Then I'll wake you first thing in the morning before Mr. Plutt, my employer comes. I would let you sleep in my room, but I am scared he'll find you there.

He looks confused as to why her employer would even be in her room but then connects the dots in his mind. 'Is he bothering you?' he asks her, with what looks to be anger in his eyes.

'No.. Not yet. I have been trying to find a new accommodation but with no luck.' Rey decides she doesn't want to talk about her issues so quickly changes the subject back to him.

'I will wake you up in the morning, give you some breakfast before you head out. That's all I can do for you. I am sorry'.

'No, he says. It is more than enough, thank you so much.'

'My name is Finn by the way.' and he extends a hand to her.

She shakes his hand and says:

'Rey'.

She looks out of the window again, not entirely sure what she expects to find there. All she can see are crows flying. She hates crows. For some reason she has always detested those animals because they have an ominous aura about them and sign of bad luck.

This day has been dreadful already, with a black and a sky with no glimmer of sunlight. It looked like a major storm was going to erupt any minute.

She had her fair share of storms & upheaval in her life but somehow was always able to pull her way through.

But. this was a storm she couldn't avoid even though she knew it was going to uproot everything and everyone. She sensed that she was utterly helpless to stop it. Tears start falling down her face and at the same time, outside the rain begins to fall.

She is lost in thoughts before she hears the knock on a door and someone enters'.

'Your Majesty'

'What is it, Clancy?' she says without turning her back.

'We have received information that King Solo's force are approaching your sons., Baron Snoke's army'.

Even more tears start falling down her face.

'Thank you, Clancy'.

She resumes to watch out the window, listlessly and with fear for what is to come.


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"It is often thought by people that see him walking down the road; there goes a man who must be confident to the bone. That strut, that head held up high, those handsome features. There goes a man who must be confident to the bone. And those people were often right because while has many flaws, a lack in confidence isn't one of them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He won't admit it, but he enjoys it tremendously, the looks not only giving him by wondering eyes of the opposite sex but also the envious glances from his own. He won't admit it, but he likes the attention even though he feels that there is more to him than his looks./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He is an excellent soldier for one. One who has made it up in the ranks relatively quickly due to this keen eye, intelligent ideas and more over; his bravery. He had fought in many a battle before joining King Solo's army, but this is where he felt best. He had found that previous senior officers didn't value his ideas or dismissed them quickly, but King Queen Solo were inclined to listen to him. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAnd yes. that seemed /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Some found him to be a bit arrogant, but no one could deny he wasn't charming. His was brazenness arrogance was forgiven quickly because he was a nice fellow, compassionate with his fellow soldiers. He often shared his meal outside with them instead of in the senior officers' tents, reveling in the story's embellishments of hookups and drunken nights out, that may or not have happened. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He didn't care that his actual peers spoke ill of him for preferring the company of 'Bait soldiers' aka the first in line and the first to go (die) because he considered them to be their friends. The comradery is just one of the things he loves about the military life. He would never dream of doing anything else, at least not for a long time. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"It is not long now. Battle. Soon. He doesn't know what it is, but he likes the accompanying sounds and smells of engaging in war fare. The sharpening of the swords, the whisk of gunpowder, it gets him pumped up and fired up. However, the last couple of weeks have a name="_GoBack"/agone by mindlessly without even a hint of a possible strike. It has been bothering him for a while and since he is on good terms with the King, he decides to ask the man in charge for more information after lunch. The guards know him well, so he just nods them, and they announce his presence to the legendary Han Solo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He enters the tent and finds Han alone sitting and pondering, so it seems, which is odd for someone who is normally surrounded by servants. The king must have been experiencing one of his migraine spells again, likely causing one of his famous temper outbursts, scaring everyone away in the presence. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He too knows that it is not a good time, but he no longer can contain his curiosity and decides to make the visit short anyway. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He bows gracefully and speaks. 'My liege, permission to have a short audience with you if you should be so kind'. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHan doesn't respond at first, he isn't in the mood for company right now but indulges his senior officer anyway./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Han scratches his head, sighs and says: 'What is it Poe, this isn't exactly a good time'. 'I understand your Grace. I intend to keep this visit short'. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"'Very well, go ahead. What is on your mind?'. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPoe clears his throat, swallows and proceeds. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span'I. I was wondering… Uhm. We have been here a couple of weeks now, yet we have made no inclination to strike'. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Han's face quickly contorts into an annoyed one and Poe feels like he is walking on thin ice here. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThere is obvious anger in Han's voice when he resumes speaking./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"'You may converse freely, Poe. Do tell me where this is going. I am curious to find out'.span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"'Your Grace, please forgive my impertinence but it feels like we are…'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"'Stalling the battle?' and the king nods and smiles briefly. 'Is that what you accuse me of. Letting our troops sit idly by each day, all this preparation, this equipment installed but never to be utilized?'./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Poe feels that the direction of this conversation is headed the wrong way and quickly tries to diffuse the matter. Yet at the same time, the irritation of the last couple of weeks creep up on him and he feels increasingly more annoyed with Han's passive demeanor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"'No sir, that is not what I meant please forgive me. My only concern is that THEY will strike us first and if that happens...' He doesn't intend to, but he raises his voice before continuing 'We will have a severe disadvantage and then...'. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"'SILENCE Poe.' The King has had enough, he rises from his seat and walks over to Poe, stills in front of him. It is unbecoming of royalty to show emotions, but Poe hears Hans voice breaking whether from anger or sorrow, Poe can't tell. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"'My SON is out there. He is em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"with THEM' /emand he points to the direction of Baron Snoke's military, Poe can't believe what he is hearing. Prince Kylo fighting on the Baron's side, it is impossible, but Han's face says enough./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"'I. I didn't know sir, believe me. I didn't, please accept my sincere apology.' And he stumbles to make a few other apologies before Han interrupts him. The king sighs, the anger has ebbed away but confusion and desperation taking its place style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHan puts one hand on Poe's shoulder and looks at him earnestly before speaking./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span'Poe, you are one of my best men. I hold you in high regard in comparison to the others. And I know the situation is getting more tense every day but... span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanthat being said. I need. I need more time to formulate a plan. I need to get him away from the Baron before our side does anything. Do you understand?'. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Poe looks at him and sees a desperate father, one who is at his wits end. Immediately he starts feeling sorry for him. He nods and says 'Take all the time you need sir. I will be here when you need me.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPoe bows and exits the tent. He has the clarity he wanted yet, but he feels even more insecure about what is to come. What if Baron Snoke starts the war? What if he or his fellow soldiers' encounters Kylo in battle? What on earth are they going to do then? Kill the Prince? His head is spinning./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanOne of his friends, Duncan, comes up to him and says' You look like you've lost your last pound gambling in The Old Duchess's pub. Are you alright?'.span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPoe quickly changes his demeanor, not wanting to give away what he had just heard so he smiles, pats his friend on the back and walks away with him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hux is gleaming with satisfaction when he encounters Kylo on the field that day. Kylo, as always tries to avoid Hux as much as possible but unfortunately this day he isn't that lucky. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span'My spies tell me, your FATHER, the honorable King Solo is among his troops'. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKylo stops, takes one look at the direction of his father's army and softly says 'I know'. He then continues his way./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p 


	7. Chapter 7

It has been bothering him ever since he found out his father had arrived. Kylo wants to believe the sudden move towards war is entirely coincidental but he can't seem to shake the feeling something isn't right. Weeks of indecision and stalling and now their forces gaining to strike at any moment. He wants his answers and unfortunately the only person that could give them is the one person he detests the most. So, it is with great displeasure Kylo walks towards Hux's tent and finds Hux sitting behind his table; looking at a rather large map with pawns placed on top of them.

Hux doesn't even look up from his map but instantly knows it's Kylo regardless.

'Yes, what it is it?'. Kylo doesn't respond which makes Hux move his head towards Kylo; reluctantly; to look at him. He doesn't want to speak to this buffoon but for Snoke's sake he tolerates him, at least for now.

There is anger boiling inside of Kylo and it seeps through his voice when he speaks. 'Can you tell me if there is a correlation with our sudden move to strike and the arrival of my father? Hux grins for a small moment before answering. 'I can assure you that the presence of your father, King Han, has nothing to do with our endeavors at the present time. We were waiting for the opportune moment and that moment has arrived. Now if you'll excuse me, I am rather busy as you may or may not tell. Hux gestures for Kylo to leave with his hand, the dismissal is clear but Kylo doesn't move a muscle and stands there still annoyed as hell.

He clears his throat and speaks again. 'Humor me for one second, not that I do care but I am curious since you have been a discomfort to work with since day one... What is it about me, that affronts you so much? Do you question my allegiance to Snoke?'. 'That I do not question,' Hux says. Hux sighs as if he is bored with the conversation already and then boldly stares Kylo in the face.

'I question your authority'. Kylo scoffs. 'My authority? May I remind you that I had the same military training as you… '

Hux interrupts him before Kylo can finish his question. 'Yes, we ALL know of your military accomplishments at your uncle's academy, haven't we? Half of the student population lying DEAD in the halls. Young boys with promising future, innocent boys, their only vice wanting to protect your Uncle and the school. Do elaborate, what was it like to kill your peers with those friends of yours, ehm what were they called?'. Hux pretends to think. 'Ah yes, The illustrious & mysterious Knights of Ren. Where are they now, do you know? They seemed to have vanished up in the air, so it seems. Unfortunately, you did not.'

Kylo doesn't speak but doesn't move either. Hux breaks the uncomfortable silence in this already uncomfortable conversation. He has it with Kylo for today and wants to resume work again and is eager for Kylo to leave so he comes up with a plan.

'Since you're obviously not very busy…'. There is that sarcasm again Kylo detests so much. Hux resumes. 'You might want to know… One of our soldiers has left the other night and we haven't found him'. Kylo asks why he wasn't informed about it till now and what the soldier knows about their operations in the field. 'I am briefing you, now aren't I? As for the soldier; he is an experienced captain, but I am unaware as to what intelligence he might or might not have'.

After a moment of silence Kylo yells at a soldier standing in front of the tent for his horse Romulus to be prepared and heads out. 'One more thing, Kylo. The traitor was last seen in the presence of a girl'. Kylo turns around and asks:

 ** _'_** ** _WHAT GIRL?'._**

What Rey feared would happen, happened. That night she met Finn. After telling him where he could sleep, she had returned to bed and fell asleep immediately because she has dead tired and feeling unwell. She was so exhausted she didn't hear the front door opening, nor did she hear the steps on the stairs, nor did she notice someone successfully gaining access to her room after a while of trying to nudge open to the door.

Something in her however urges her to wake up; the smell of alcohol and the sense that someone is standing next to her. She opens her eyes and sees him, Mr. Plutt. She tries to scream but before she knows what is happening, he is on top of her, heavy, reeking of alcohol. He is covering her mouth with his one hand and groping her with the other. That temporarily stops but gets replaced with something far worse, Mr. Plutt trying to trip the clothes from her body. Heavily intoxicated and s unbalanced; he doesn't seem to get very far.

In fact, it gives Rey the opportunity to kick him rather hard in his lower regions all the while biting in the hand that prevents to shout. When he flinches from pain, she sees her opportunity and screams for her life. Mr. Plutt regains his balance, moves back on top of Rey and punches her quite hard on her face. This momentarily stills Rey's defense, the pain and the shock of what just happened clouds her mind which gives Mr. Plutt ample more opportunity to grope her. She comes back to her senses and starts screaming again, he isn't even trying to stop anymore because he is far too consumed with her body. Then suddenly she hears a thud and not soon after he stops moving.

Rey doesn't dare to look up but when she does, she sees Finn standing there with a rather large piece of wood, breathing heavily. They just stare at each other for a minute before Rey regains her common sense and pushes him off her. She looks at the unconscious body lying before her and then she gets a horrible feeling inside. 'Did you... Is he...?'

Finn shakes his head. 'I didn't hit him hard enough, I think. 'He looks at Rey with worry on his face and asks if she is okay. Rey nods and then the reality of it all comes crashing down like thunder and she starts weeping like she has never wept before. Finn lets her cry for a while but then reminds her that he mustn't have been the only one that had heard her screams in the late of night. They must leave, or it would be very hard to explain the unconscious body lying in Rey's room. So, Rey takes the very few possessions that she has and puts them in the bag and some food from the pub and they go. They run. Into the forest and the fields without stopping yet but eventually the lack of sleep and the constant running wears them down. They stop by a rather large oak tree for a break and sit side by side. At one point Rey resumes crying again, obviously still in shock from what has transpired before.

'Would anyone like to tell me what is going on?'. Both so startled by the question they immediate rise, but their shock gets bigger when they see who the person is that has spoken to them.

The person standing in front of them is a King.


	8. Chapter 8

Apparently, Mrs. Plutt had woken up in the middle of the night only to find her husband gone. She had put two and two together and went to the bar, only to find her husband passed out in Rey's room, with said barmaid gone. It took a few kicks to Mr. Plutts stomach for him to wake up. Unfortunately wake up that is because he would have been better off dead because Mrs. Plutt had raised absolutely hell upon her husband the following days.

As for Rey and Finn, they had adjusted to life with King Solo's army for the last couple of days. Though it was slightly unnerving to Finn to be yet again in the military, he had happily complied with telling what he knew. Which wasn't much but the gesture was appreciated. Finn and Rey had met Poe and easily taken a liking to him and vice versa. He regaled them his adventures overseas but also was genuinely interested in getting to know Rey and Finn better. The King he had assured Finn and Rey that they could stay for as long as they wanted to, somehow forgetting the war on hand.

The King was forgetful for he had still not been able to reach his son, despite trying a few times. But one of his scouts had informed him Kylo talking walks in the afternoon sometimes and giving Han the specific coordinates of Kylo's trail in the hills.

Han is in Poe's tent to talk through his plan with his most trusted officer. 'I will go see him this afternoon. I will talk to him today. I will try to.. evoke on whatever righteous and good is left in his heart. Remind him of his heritage; of his mother, that he belongs with us... He'll come back to his senses, you'll see'.

Poe shakes his head. It is not often a subordinate officer dared to disagree with the King, but Poe was never afraid to speak his mind. He and the king had developed a comradery over the past crusades and both respected and valued the others opinion.

'I am afraid Prince Kylo is too far gone soon for you to be able to reason with him, Sire.'.

The king sighs. 'What other choice do I have, Poe?'. Poe says nothing, just gives the King an earnest look and a nod of compliance, half smiling all the while. 'Do me a favor t, please wear your armor when you meet him.' The King smiles and says 'Alright, my old friend.'.

 ** _'_** ** _BEN!'_**

The sound of his former name being shouted nearly gives him a heartache. How did he not that he was being followed? He had gone on one of his usual walks to clear his mind and was quite a long way from the camp and the castle. His mind clouded with thoughts had left him too distracted to notice that his father had been behind him all the time. He turns around to see his father and, in his mind, tries to come to terms with has he has to do. Kylo notices that his father is without his armor and other protective gear. How foolish, he thinks.

There is a long silence between them before Kylo breaks it. 'You know very well I detest that name. Yet you seem determined to use it every time'. Han smiles. 'That is not the only thing you seem to have a contempt of nowadays, so it seems'.

He walks closer to this son. His handsome raven-haired child. Even now he feels an immeasurable sense of love and pride for him. The last Skywalker, the heir to the throne. He was certain that whatever was happening now was easy to overcome, a temporary glitch. He would live to see the day of his son being on that throne, the king was certain. But not now, now wasn't the time for idle daydreaming but for action.

'What are you doing, son?'. The words come out of his mouth a lot less strong than he had wanted it to be. There was even a slight tremble in his voice when he uttered that sentence, he feels overcome with emotions. It also influences Kylo, for his face is rendered with doubt for a split second.

The king continues. 'Your place is with us, not with Baron. Can't you see? He is using you, YOU, your title, your legacy. He is trying to get rid of us, the Solo/Skywalker royalty. and by volition take the power for himself. But he'll use you as a puppet to do so and you are too blind too see it'. The king is getting angry and shouts that he did not raise his son to be a fool.

Kylo starts shaking with anger, so angry that he looks like he is about to burst out in tears 'I am no one's fool nor puppet to use'. Han quickly realizes his error. Making Kylo angry isn't the way this will resolve so he steps forward and lays his hand on his sons' chest in a way of seeking forgiveness. Kylo flinches at first but then doesn't slap his father's hand away.

Kylo looks at his father that it is too late, that he isn't their son anymore. Ben was is dead, he had destroyed him.

'No, it's not too late son. Come home. WE miss you, Ben'.

Han moves his hand from Kylo's chest. It is funny. There his son was, all grown but Han somehow still could see the little boy inside of him. He had come to realize during his ponderings, the nights kept up that he wasn't the best of fathers. Of course, it wasn't common for royal rulers to be hands on with the parenting, most of that stuff was outsourced to nannies, lecturers, priests etc. Don't get me wrong, all the steps were taken for Kylo to prepare him for his duties in life but they, he and Leia both felt they should have been more a participant in Kylo's life. They were both excellent King and Queens, making sure making sure the country was well governed, looking out for our citizens wellbeing, but somehow in all of it… They had neglected their only child.

When Kylo speaks again it is with trepidation and 'I am being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain. For I know what I should do but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me, father?'. 'Yes, anything, Han replies.

Kylo takes his crossguard sword, a weapon specially forged for only Kylo use and offers it to his father. Han takes into his hands but then seconds later Kylo drives his sword straight through his father's body. The King struggles to stay upright but Kylo holds him in his arms. With his last breath he manages to caress his son's face for the last time. Then he falls to ground.

 ** _'_** ** _NO!'._**

 _It was a girl's voice._

Kylo looks up and tries to locate the direction where the girls cry came from. In the distance he sees her standing there, eyes full of tears and accompanied with a man he had never seen before but he instantly knows it was the girl and missing soldier. They look at him with pure shock before running off together. His mind is clouded, his emotions are running wild, he is CERTAIN that his heart will jump of its cage at any moment, but he decides to follow them.

Poe is sitting in his tent, sharpening his sword when he hears a ruckus coming from the outside. He pays no mind to it at first. Out of pure boredom the men had started to held boxing matches in order to keep busy and train. While some of the punches that were thrown did do damage the men never were seriously injured. It was more about having a laugh between mates, no one really cared who had won or lost. Poe had often been the referee in these matches to much delight of the men. The ruckus doesn't stop. It gets worse. Something is off, Poe thinks. The shouting of the men is disheartening rather then lighthearted. He gets up and walks out of his tent to see what the fuss is about. A decision that would cause be a turning point in his life he would later realize.

 _'_ _THE KING IS DEAD! THE KING IS DEAD!_

Poe's eyes widen as he sees the men carrying what seems to be the body of King Han Solo. All Poe can do is stand there, unmovable, for he is sure just a few seconds ago he has turned to stone.


	9. Chapter 9

Rey opens her eyes and tries to sit up but regrets it instantly. Immediately her head starts spinning so she lays back down again. She looks around in the room and if her head wasn't already spinning it would have. Where the heck is, she? It looks like she is in a castle of some kind, but she doesn't remember one being nearby. Well she and Finn had not had the time to discover the surroundings yet but... FINN! Her heart sinks... He isn't here; she is alone in this room, in this castle that was filled with a dark and gloomy atmosphere.

Think Rey, THINK she summons herself, gather your thoughts. Eventually she is successful because bit by bit the memories come back.

She had been feeling unwell even before she and Finn left after 'that night'. She had fooled herself in thinking her health was starting to improve after they stayed with the King but that wasn't true... Day by day she felt herself getting weaker and weaker. She figured that going on walks would improve her health, so she and Finn went on a walk and stumbled upon the King's presence.

They didn't mean to pry really. They were just curious as to who the King was talking to. It was a man which presence had intrigued them, entirely cloaked in black and with a mask on that would drive fear into the souls of even the strongest men. And then all the sudden, the man drove his sword into the King making him slowly crouch and fall to the ground. Rey remembers that she screamed, and the murderer looked up and saw them standing there.

After that the whole thing feels like some sort of a blur. She recalls running and running through the forest but all the while hearing a horse, ever increasing speed and picking up pace. He was getting closer and closer and the thought that he could be near terrified Rey. 'Quicker Rey', Finn yelled, himself at the verge of collapsing.

As Rey would later find out his only intentions were to return Rey safely back to the camp. He would have fought Kylo, but he was unarmed and didn't own a horse that looked like Beelzebub himself had created it. So, he figured it would be best to make a run for it, for Rey's sake but it was a decision he would regret.

'We're almost there Rey. Hold on, 'he had said. Rey feels like her heart will jump out of her chest any second but still she manages to run as fast as she can. Finn yells to her that he sees the perimeters of the camp and that he would go ahead, and she should follow him and stay close behind.

She follows orders but then she trips over the remains of a tree; most likely stricken after yesterday's thunderstorm. The pain shoots through her upper arms and legs and for a second is unable to move or think but she quickly comes to her senses when she; to her shock realizes that Finn isn't around that she is utterly and complete alone.

Then her heart stills when she hears it. The sound of a galloping horse. She turns her head to see where the sound is coming from and then he is there coming towards to her with lightning speed. She tries to get up and run but her legs won't let her and the sight of what is coming towards her stills her in her tracks. She stands there still as if someone had frozen the entirety of her limbs and it's all too much. The aftermath of the incident with Mr. Plutt, her feeling the only 'home' she had for years, her general sense of discomfort and illness. It is too much.

 _ **THE MOMENT HE GRABS HER; SHE FAINTS**_.

She takes a couple of minutes to regain herself but then quickly changes her attitude and focus. Escape; she must escape. She notices that she hasn't been cuffed most likely due the fact that she was ill. Rey looks around and sees that the windows have been enforced with steel. Besides she is sure even IF she can get out of the windows, one unlucky misstep on the ledge would kill her because she seems to be situated near the tower. She wants to device other ways of escaping her circumstance, but her thoughts are interrupted by someone trying to open a door, HER DOOR.

HE enters and instantly she is overcome with fear again... He stands there for a minute as if trying to size her up. And even though she can not see his eyes, he had his mask on again; for SOME reason she feels like like his eyes are trying to pierce through her soul. A few more minutes pass. Still no movement from him but then he walks over to the corner where a chair is. He grabs it and positions it across of her bed at a comfortable distance from her. Still to Rey it feels like he is awfully close. Rey waits for him to speak which he doesn't and for some reason beyond her she figures it if he doesn't talk, SHE will. Anything to break this tenseness of a situation.

'Where's my friend?' she asks him with a slight tremble in her voice... He doesn't answer immediately as if he is trying to gauge his words.

' Your friend, the traitor? You'll be glad to know that he is not here unfortunately. I presume he is ack at the camp with the rest of his like'.

Somehow his voice sends shivers through Rey's spine and she thinks it has to with that heinous mask of his that distorts it. He is silent for a while and but resumes speaking and his next words seem to come out of the blue.

'You still fear me,' he says and somehow, it's more of a question than a statement... Somehow it feels like as if this man genuinely wants to know what Rey is thinking about him and it strikes Rey as odd. She shallows the lump in her throat but right then and there she decides to defy him, he may kill her, but she will go down fighting.

'That's what happens when you're chased by a creature in a mask'. Although she can't see his reaction, she senses that her remark has some sort of effect on him and a few moments later he rises from the chair.

He reaches for his mask and Rey sees him pushing certain buttons. This mask has been made with care by a great locksmith; with an intricate design; for it takes a while for him to remove it. When he does remove it; it takes Rey a couple of seconds to rearrange her thought processes. This is not in any way what she had imagined him to look like; for she was sure he must be someone of considerable age and with a menacing face. Image and reality simply do not match up here for this is a young man; with raven dark hair and a striking presence. Rey is taken back by him but then quickly realizes that this is still a murderer.

He walks over to her and puts the mask on a bed side table. Rey's pulse quickens as he gazes down on her. 'Tell me about your friend then'. His voice is a lot less distorted now and the question he is stating comes out of his mouth almost tenderly. However, Rey understands what he is getting at; that this is the beginning of an interrogation. Yet she isn't keen on giving him any information.

'His name is Finn, I met him recently. He is... was a soldier. That's all I know'. Kylo looks at her and he notices that her attitude has changed from fear to defiance for she looks him directly in the eyes this time.

There is something about this girl he thinks to himself. She intrigues him and he doesn't exactly know why but he feels like he is drawn to her even though he has just met her. He quickly decides not to dwell on this but continue with the interrogation. This time he will be a bit sterner.

'This is not the time to play dumb. Don't tell me things I am aware of. I want to know what intelligence your FRIEND has shared with the enemy'. Rey doesn't answer the question and looks away from him but when she doesn't answer him, he grows impatient.

'It is best for your sake that you speak, especially since YOU ARE here, and your friend is not. I might be lenient with you and might let you leave but only if you decide to share'. Rey still doesn't answer him, and his annoyance becomes more apparent.

He loses his patience and in a move that comes across a lot more menacing than he intends to, he reaches for her face and turns her head before saying, 'You know I can take whatever I want'.

The effect of his words on her are instant. She flinches so badly that EVEN he takes a couple of steps back. She grabs the sheets and pulls them tightly. She looks terrified and he soon realizes the error of his ways.

He has scared her and given her a completely wrong impression. Because he would NEVER... He would never force himself on a girl for he was told many a times in his youth that IF he would take advantage of girls his mother would personally lock him up in Hillcrest Tower and make him live on bread and water for the rest of his days. And he absolutely detests the men that do these heinous things, if he got word that one of his man had showed misconduct in that way, he would see to it that they would be extradited immediately.

'I... I didn't m...' but the rest of this words remain in this throat and aren't spoken aloud. A few minutes pass between them before he decides he should resume the interrogation another day.

'Maybe we should continue this conversation another time'. He gets his mask, gives her one look that Rey is struggling to identify (is it compassion, doubt or regret?) and then exits the room.

Half an hour passes by before Rey has regained composure and then a thought crosses her mind like a thunderbolt. THE DOOR! He hadn't locked it on his way out! Rey was sure there were guards standing outside because she had heard them. But Rey doesn't pay them no mind at the mind because what is... that sound? Some sort of a whistle? Something approaching, closer and closer...

A minute later she hears a deafening blow and the screeches of soldiers. The castle is under attack!

That night she escapes.


	10. Chapter 10

Poe is so tired. He feels as if he hasn't slept in days, then he laughs at himself for thinking this because in all reality he didn't sleep at all. The fatigue it is taking a toll on him, his eyelids droopy and he had heavy bags under his eyes. He was usually a groomed man and prided himself on taking care of his appearance; the circumstance of war didn't change that fact. even in war times. But now he has let himself go completely; sporting a 10 o'clock instead of a 5 o'clock shadow. As much as he wanted to sleep, he couldn't.

It is not like he hadn't seen the worst of war or the worst of men. Sure, there were times he had felt some sense of guilt about being in battle and fatally striking a man, but he reasoned, those were the unfortunate consequences of war. But this guilt, this guilt was different. It wore heavily on his mind and his heart and almost too much to bear.

The 'why's' were killing him. Why did he let Han go alone to speak to his lunatic son? Why didn't he order two of his best soldiers to follow him, just in case, just to make sure. Why didn't he go himself? Why didn't he insist the king wore armor to the meeting? Why why?

It was true that he nowhere suspected Prince Benjamin to do ever such a thing, not only he was shocked but many other soldiers in the company that knew the prince. The days after the King's death were chaotic; Poe had buried slain comrades but not a prominent Royal. They had to delay the funeral for a couple of days due to the weather but today they had given Han his final resting place.

But now what? Poe had absolutely no idea; the war had started but there was no leadership and while he was a seasoned soldier, he never had to lead an army this big before. Thank the Lord, The First Order had temporarily ceased firing after the Resistance had bombed the crap out of them for several hours. Yet the castle was still holding up and still standing and still functioned as a mighty unbreakable fortress, protecting the First Order from further harm.

All this thinking got Poe even more tired and he decides to at least TRY to sleep. So, he lays down on his uncomfortable makeshift bed. By now he had gotten used to the military lifestyle and honestly, he had experienced much much worse in his starting days so he appreciates the fact that he could down somewhere, uncomfortable or not.

He lies down and finds somewhat of a comfortable position and closes his eyes. 'Sleep, Poe, sleep' he thinks to himself. He tries to quiet his mind and as he does his eyes become heavier and he drifts off into a coma like sleep and he would have continued to rest if not for someone nudging him awake.

He is startled for a bit, then gets angry and is intent on giving the person that woke him up absolute hell until he opens his eyes and sees Queen Leia standing in front of him. At first, he is bit in disbelief then he quickly gets up and bows. There is a silence between them for a little while, the Queen stares at him, her eyes swollen from crying; her face grim and an overall expression of sadness. The silence between them continues and Poe decides to end it by speaking.

'I'… He can't utter ONE word because the next thing he feels is a hard slap on his face. Poe looks at Leia briefly before sighing and looking down. Silence resumes.

'You shouldn't have let him go alone'. 'I know', Poe says very softly.

'Then why did you?' Leia asks. Poe shakes his head before speaking.

'I advised him not to go and to put on his armor, but he refused to.'

'Well you should have known better, Poe', Leia says.

Leia is no longer sad now, just angry which upsets Poe and makes him angry. He is too damn tired for this and while he knows it is a stupid thing to do, he decides to speak up.

'Yes, maybe I should have known better but how the HELL was I supposed to know that your lunatic son would kill his own father?', he says angrily. He knows it is a horrible thing to say and he immediately regrets saying it.

He puts up both his hands apologetically and says he is sorry, but the damage is done, the words cut deep through the heart of an already grieving mother. She had lost them both, she had realized the last couple of days. Her son and her husband; the one forever stained with the heinous deed, forever seemingly lost in darkness and the other dead, never to return. So, Poe's words make Leia even angrier.

'You shut your goddamn mouth about my son, Poe. You hear me? You are already threading on thin ice here. I'll have you demoted and back in Javinshire so fast your head will spin.'.

Leia turns around, desperate for Poe not to see her cry but it's no use, her voice cracks the next time she speaks.

'How could you bury him without waiting for me?'. 'What? Poe says but he heard what the Queen asked him.

'I had no choice, your Highness.' He figures that the conversation is getting out of hand, so in other to cool things down he remembers his position AND hers, so he addresses her with the respect and decorum she deserves as head of State.'

'We couldn't wait, I am sorry'. Leia turns around walks over to Poe and now all sense of protocol has gone out of the window because the tears are streaming down her face.

'He was my husband Poe' she says. Upon saying that Poe gets emotional, yes, he was wrecked with guilt, but he had not grieved for the King yet. He tears up, throat blocked with an overflow of emotions yet still managing to utter words but barely.

'And he was my friend', he says. An uneasy silence returns before Leia softly asks something.

'Where is he?', she asks. 'We buried him upon the hill with the view on the river and a mile from here'. 'Not him' she says, and she looks down while saying it.

'Oh. I don't know. We haven't seen him in a while and the First Order is laying low. For now'. 'If you see him, let me know. I will be here for a short period of time; I can't leave the Kingdom too long. We have already lost one sovereign'.

'I have brought General Lawson with me so he can assist you further here. You can meet him tomorrow'. Poe just nods. Leia leaves and Poe sits down again. He knows for sure that he won't be able to sleep tonight.

Kylo wakes up drenched in sweat. Again. Another nightmare and it had an ever-growing influence on him. The nightmares were recurring ones, but with one crucial difference. His father begged him to spare his before Kylo forces the sword through him. The 'Ben. No! Please!' sends shivers down his spine. He thought he was okay with what he done and Baron Snoke for one was quite pleased with him. But the uneasiness remained.

As much as he tried to deafen his thoughts and emotions with copious amounts of brandy, he felt something had changed inside him. The deed had split him to the bone. His mind tried to reason with him. 'You had to do this. You had to' but his heart screams at him, questioning him how he could EVER perform such a horrible deed. As if to say: 'Don't you know you are going to live with this decision for the rest of your life.? You will never get over this. You can run. You can hide from this, but this will always be a part of you now.'.

To make matters worse, his dreams are not only disturbed by his father's presence but with someone else's too. The girl. Rey. She had made an appearance in several of his dreams, one recurring where he chases her through the woods. Then they fight but she is strong, stronger than he thinks, and he is weakened by his deed, so she gets the upper hand and proceeds to almost slice his face in two. Then there are other dreams in which she appears, where she gets close to him. She is so close and so real like as if he is almost able to touch her. He is embarrassed to realize that in every dream she is in; his eyes always skim over her body before stopping at her lips. He is even more embarrassed to realize that there is always a yearning to know what her lips would feel like upon his.

In the dreams she asks him something. She says she senses the conflict in him and that he doesn't have to do 'this'. He isn't sure what she could possibly mean by that.

In any sense he is extremely annoyed that he dreams about her in the first place for he barely knows her. He couldn't deny that she wasn't pretty, and she was clever too. It takes a bit of cunning to be able to escape the castle cleverly taking advantage of the situation and getting away.

He knew she wasn't dead because he had inquired with the locals and they say they had seen her around. He hadn't seen her herself; he got slightly wounded by the bombings, debris hitting his leg making him temporarily incapacitated. At least for now. Soon though he would be up and at it again; ready to resume his fight again. There was no time to spend thinking about some girl, yet he was intrigued with her and he had made the same impact on her the way she had on him.

After every nightmare it takes a while for him to calm down. For some reason it helps him to walk over to the window even if his legs still hurt. He opens it to get some fresh air and stares at the stars in the sky. His mother had told him about the names of some of them the infrequent times she was home and not at yet another boring function. He quickly tries to erase the memory of his mother because it sends a sharp pain to his heart which he tries to ignore.

Another thought creeps up in his mind unwillingly and uncaring of his stance to forget about her. 'I wonder where she is right now'. Kylo decides that this foolishness must end right now, goes back to bed and tries to force himself to sleep. He prays that there will be no nightmares or dreams about a certain girl called Rey.


	11. Chapter 11

Rey is grouchy when she wakes up. The view outside is beautiful, she has always loved fall. The trail of brown leaves everywhere and the promise of winter and snow in the distant. Most people would dislike the dark and gloomy days of fall and winter but Rey certainly didn't mind. For some reason the darkness soothes her. She loves to go on walks this time around and revels in the sounds her feet make when they touch the fallen brown leaves scattered everywhere.

Yet she doesn't care about the sight, nor the leaves or fall today for she he has dreamt about him. Again. She hates it; she honestly does hate it when he manages to creep up in her unconscious like that. Rey tries to reason with herself that it must be normal to dream about him. Rey has seen him commit a heinous crime in front of him, that must be it. It was obvious really; he had scared her and now she can't seem to get rid of the dark cloaked bogeyman.

Yet she knows, she knows that is not why she dreams about him. You see.. Growing up in the orphanage had many disadvantages but one thing it taught Rey was to be able to read people quickly and well. She soon realised that the girls that appeared to be tough and unwavering were scared and lonely, doing their best not to fall through the cracks. Those weren't the girls one had to fear, it were the quiet ones you had to watch out for because when the pressure became too much they snapped.

Rose was a quiet girl initially that for one reason had become the target of one of the new arrivals in the orphanage, Sarah. She liked to pick on Rose throughout the day, making her life a living hell. Rey didn't know what Rose could have possibly done to irk Sarah much. Whatever reason Sarah had it was no excuse for treating Anne like that even if she was an easy target.  
Everyone has their own defence mechanism when they have to live in less than favourable circumstances.

Some girls would join the popular group of students for protection like Sarah did or desperately tried to find 'friends' so they wouldn't have to be alone. Because it was bad enough that the nuns ruled with an iron fist; forming friendships was key in order to survive.

But Rose preferred her own defence mechanism and wasn't out to make friends. She decided to escape into their head and into books. She read about the ancient Greeks in the Iliad and about Marco Polo's quests to find continents far away from the orphanage she currently had the misfortune of staying in.

Rey had tried to speak up against the bullying but Sarah didn't give Rey any notice.  
It started with little things. Initially it started with throwing spit flavoured paper balls at Anne during class. Then Sarah proceeded to slap Rose's tray during lunch but the worst thing was yet to come for the poor girl. One day after taking her mandatory weekly bath Rose was unable to find her clothes or towels anywhere, so she was forced to walk through the halls absolutely naked back to her dorm. AS if that wasn't horrible enough Rose had the absolute horrible of luck because that day the Bishop of Canterbury had decided the visit the orphanage and saw her while he was being led through the orphanage.

Rose was beaten till the colour of her skin matched her blue eyes and it took her days to recover. When she eventually reappeared Rose's innocence was replaced with something grim and to be afraid of yet Rey was the only one to notice this. To the rest she was still vulnerable and quiet Rose who couldn't hurt a fly.

It didn't happen the day Rose was allowed to join the others but a couple after. She walked to the place where Sarah sat. Upon sensing her presence Sarah turned around and snickered at Rose, something along the lines of ' Oh.. So happy you're joining us in clothes today, Rose' upon which the other girls started laughing and Sarah turned her back tot the girl she had put through so much. That was a mistake. Rey saw what happened next. Anne smiled very briefly but it was a very sinister and calculating smile.

It took two of Sarah's friends and a nun for Anne to let go of the rope around Sarah's neck, a rope tied so tight around her it nearly decapitated the victim.

After that no one dared to mess with Rose till the day she had disappeared in the night. Apparently no one but Rose knew about the secret door in the library. The door was hidden with curtains hanging in front of it no one would ever think there was a secret way out. Yet since Anne spent most of her time in the library, and she must have stumbled upon her way out by chance. After the incident Sarah recovered but fell from grace, no one really wanted to be associated with her any more.

But what did all of this had to do with Kylo? It was weird how Rey's mind worked like that bringing and mixing up events of her distant and recent past. Traumas and memories never seemed to be far from her memory. She doesn't know if she is right or terribly wrong, but she sensed that like Rose, Kylo isn't what he appears to be on the surface. Was he really the monster everyone thought him to be? That look he gave when he left her in the castle was one of regret and compassion, and he had come across as a frightened boy instead of a scary villain.  
The dreams in which he makes a star appearance are short but vivid yet seem very real. For some reason he never has his mask on. Rey finds herself back at the forest again, and he is there too. This time he chases her by foot. He runs after her and when he finally reaches her, he grabs her arm firmly, makes her turn around and look into his eyes. They don't speak to each other yet by forcing her to look at him it is as if he is asking for her acceptance, as if to say this is me can you take for who I am? They stare at each other for a brief moment and then the dream abruptly ended.

In another hallucination of her mind there is dialogue between them. He is holding out her hand to her and is speaking to her, asking Rey to join him. She doesn't know to where or what or why because he doesn't say. All she knows is, and that is why she is in a bad mood today because in the dream she had last night she tearfully asks him a question. She asks, as if she genuinely cares for him, 'not to go this way'. In any case she refuses her offer to join him upon which he starts yelling at her to let go of the past. Rey doesn't understand what he could possibly mean with that statement either.

As much as she wants to deny it she can't help but feel intrigued by Kylo and his motives. Why would someone who had it all; loving parents, wealth all the things Rey could possibly wish for, be led astray like that?  
All the thinking and pondering make her head ache, and she thinks she is going crazy for thinking about that murderous snake so much.  
She MUST be crazy anyway or here is surrounded by war and death and decides to stay anyway for she and Finn had become very close as friends. Rey didn't want to leave the only friend she has got.

And besides.. even if she would leave.. Where the hell would she go to?

-

Kylo has done his best to remove the incident from his mind and battle the emotions in his heart and thought he had succeeded. Initially. He had succeeded in accepting killing his father on the surface but there was that door with 'guilt' written upon it in his body and that door opened at free will. Guilt crept up upon him in his sleep, when he tried to eat, when he tried to do exercises to further the functioning of his legs again.  
The way he has coped so far is into separating the murder from himself, as if not he but someone else, a separate entity, had committed it. Somehow that was easier to accept, but he failed MISERABLY in getting some sort of solace whether it be throughout the day or at night.

In a way to finally accept what he has done and in a way to be able to try to live with himself again, he decides he must see the consequences of his actions. Then, only then he could make a plan on how he could continue. He had heard about the grave from First Order officers and decides to visit it. As he walks upon the hill he reflects on how this final resting place is really fit for a king, near the lake and surrounded by trees.  
As he nears the grave, feelings overflow him. It feels like an iron hand reaches upon his throat and squeezes it tightly. As if that isn't bad enough Kylo feels tears welling up, and he gets lost in his thoughts. A minute later it feels like his heart will turn to stone when he hears a familiar voice behind him.

'Have you come to see the damage you done?' .

He turns around and sees his mother. 


	12. Chapter 12

It was so hard for her not to deal with her with emotions standing in front of her son. Memories washed all over her whether she liked to have those resurface or not. She was helpless against the memories because she felt teleported back to her youth and the day, she met Han.

Leia's life had been rather uneventful. She was a clever child, studious, chatty but like most children a bit moody when she didn't get her way. Overall, she was loved by the people and her parents even though the last mentioned scratched their heads often when Leia hit puberty and started to act out. She changed from being moody at times to feisty all the time, always keen to go against whatever parents said. Their daughter loved nothing more than breaking protocol. Leia refused to go to 'boring' functions as she would call them and preferred sneaking out and going on walks instead.

Leia was very close to her brother Lucas, in him she confided to most of the time. It wasn't that she appreciated her title, the wealth, the privilege but it had it disadvantages. With every friend she made she wondered if they really liked HER, not the princess, or if she could trust them. When she least expected it, a certain gloominess came over her and an intense desire to run away far away from her home, Domhnall Castle. She wanted to know who SHE was, without the almost always looming knowledge that she was a princess. She wanted to grow and explore and be more independent, wanted to know if she could survive outside the luxurious walls of the castle. Yet she instinctively knew that type of life wasn't cut for her and she was pretty much stuck where she was for now.

She and Lucas were twins, but Leia had the sheer 'luck' that she was born a few minutes earlier than Lucas. As silly as it sounded it implied that Leia was going to be the sovereign at one point and not Lucas. 'What a ridiculous rule' she often thought to her herself. Leia was confident that Lucas would do a better than she could ever do. He was intelligent and thought on his feet and very funny at times which made him naturally charming. She didn't doubt for one second that he wasn't able to pull it off but alas her fate was already chosen for her.

As Lucas got older his responsibilities as prince got more time consuming and heavier. For one thing it meant that he had to undergo severe military training and join his father on months long crusades. When he left Leia felt like she had lost her confidant, her best friend and it made the chatty girl that she once was retreated into silence.

When she became of age to marry, she put her parents through the wringer by avidly rejecting possible royal suitors. Technically she was betrothed to wed some French third cousin of hers but when she found Leia was absolutely lived. She raised hell for days and ultimately convinced her parents that it was no use. She wasn't going to marry her cousin; it just wasn't happening. Did the rejection cause a scandal? Yes, it did, the French relatives weren't amused and felt insulted. Who the hell did Leia think she was rejecting their fine prince? They were ready to go to war over this betrayal and disregard of promises made a long time ago but luckily Leia's 'husband to be' married some Dutch princess instead. Leia and her parents sighed a breath of relief but in the following years Leia steadily ignored the other potential princes and made it clear to her parents that IF wanted to marry she would her own husband.

So, the years went by and Leia had reached the age the 'ripe' age of 20. To fulfil her request for adventure she went to study and travel abroad which did her good. When she returned the childish antics were gone and Leia became a lot more grounded and mature individual, much to her parents' delight. Yet she was still keen on breaking protocol as much as she could in one way. Yes, she attended a lot more functions, meetings and what not but never failed to sneak by the guards for some much-needed time alone. Her parents often feared for her safety, that she would be kidnapped but Leia shrugged off their concerns.

She loved to go on walks by herself, one thing she did love about being brought up in a castle was the utter beauty in nature that surrounded it. There was a small forest nearby the castle and Leia often walked through it. At the end of it there was a beautiful lake, in the winter the view was breath-taking with the fallen snow and with the lake turning into ice. When it was summer Leia loved to swim in it, out of all the places she travelled this was her favourite place to be. This was hers and hers only to visit.

After lunch Leia was clever enough to surpass the guards again and headed towards her favourite spot, a place where she could be in solitude. Thankfully she was almost always alone there until that day.

She almost reached the end of the trees and looks out on the lake until she notices HIM. He wasn't aware of her presence yet, mustn't have not heard her arriving, too lost in his thoughts. He is fishing. fishing in HER lake and she instantly gets angry about the sheer insolence and audacity. He casts his fishing rod again and Leia decides that is enough. In a rage she marches towards him, he must be hard of hearing or something because he still doesn't notice her and then Leia begins with her hissy fit.

'Are you aware that you are fishing on castle grounds, grounds that belong to the royal Skywalker family and that you are trespassing with your presence and I insist you leave as soon as possible'.

He still doesn't turn around just stands there in silence until eventually he does with a smile, no more a grin and a question.

'Is that so? Please forgive my disobedience my dear lady for I had no idea'.

She is immediately taken back by him. She couldn't deny that he wasn't tall, dark and handsome yet he had this boyish charm to him which was appealing to her. No, that wasn't it. As soon as she saw him, she knew. She knew her friends, her closest servants were right. She had laughed at the idea previously many times, but they had clearly said that one day she would meet someone that would immediately knock her off feet for her heart seemed to somersault when she saw him and she had felt an instant connection.

Leia seems to fumble with her words for a minute and decides it would be better to remain silent. He extends a hand to her and introduces himself. She stares at his hand for a little bit than reaches out with hers.

'Leia. 'she says without mentioning her last name.

'Just Leia? Hhm,' he says with that stupid yet immensely appealing grin again. 'Nice to meet you Leia. Again, do forgive. I shall make sure to never make the mistake of fishing in this lake again, even though the fish is delicious'.

Leia seems to manage something along the 'well good' and 'bye' decides to get away from this awkward situation, but he interrupts her.

'I have seen you seen before I think. Maybe you'd like to tell me off again soon. I look would look forward to that'. Leia walks away with a heart that seemed to beat faster by the minute.

They met again and with each visit their bond grew stronger, they got to know each other better and one beautiful summer day he had finally kissed her. Their engagement was a bit frowned upon, at first. Han had links to a foreign royal family, was distantly related to some duke in Scotland, but unfortunately his family in its entirety had fallen from grace and their title meant nothing. His family had no money either, so their union was unique.

Quickly though Han mentioned to win the hearts of not only Leia but also of the citizens who were trilled because Han nearly seemed to be a commoner in their eyes. A lavish and wonderful wedding followed within six months.

They were fiercely in love with each other but often fought like cats and dogs. Han never failing to remind Leia when she was acting like a spoiled brat and Leia found Han to be immature at times. When the midwife told Leia, she was expecting she and Han were over the moon until a couple of weeks later Leia felt pains in her abdomen and started bleeding heavily. The miscarriage almost cost her life for she was stricken with fever for days but eventually recovered.

Leia was heavily affected by the emotional consequences of the miscarriage for a while but then and she got pregnant again. This baby was carried to full term only to be born still and lifeless. It was another devastating blow and Leia and Han went through a dark period in their lives where Han started drinking heavily and she retreated again.

So, the third time Leia didn't really have any hope left. She ignored the kicking in her belly for she was sure that this pregnancy would too end badly. When she delivered her child, the baby wasn't crying. Leia drew the same conclusion as with her second pregnancy and stared lifelessly at the ceiling until she heard him.

She looked down again to her child and saw a healthy little baby, screeching his head off. . 'Ah look he already takes after his mother', Han had joked and it was a pity he was standing a bit away from her bed for she had surely smacked him over the head for that comment. At one point her parents died shortly after each other and Leia and Han had to take over. Till this day she thinks that is where things went inadvertently wrong. Ben (Benjamin) Solo Skywalker was loved very much by them but Leia knew that they must have made mistakes. This grave and cross they were standing close were proof enough.

It amazes her how much he is a perfect blend between her and Han. He has Han's eyes and jawline but her nose and dark hair. Also, she had passed on her moodiness on to him and Leia thought that was karma for what she put her mother and father through.

Although he looks like her, she doesn't recognize this man. This man is not the Benjamin she knows. Her feelings differ between disgust for what he had done and a maternal love, a love that would never go away no matter.

Leia walks over to Kylo and looks at him for a little while, intently gazing into his eyes to see some resemblance to the son she loves so much but she doesn't see it. His eyes are cold.

Then she brings down her fists to his chest in anger all the while screaming 'What did you do?'. It is not long, for she is crying in his arms. When she composes herself, she speaks to him.

'Do you have any idea what you've done? DO you? she asks him angrily

'Answer me!' she says upon not hearing a response from Kylo. He remains silent nonetheless and Leia continues to speak.

'The entire kingdom is in disarray at this moment. I can't stay long. There are protests, there are people looting in the streets... I have half of my subjects demanding your HEAD on a spike for this! And maybe MAYBE I should give them what they want'.

At this point Leia is screaming at her son. 'I am more than willing to suffer the consequences for... 'He can't speak any further because uttering the words are too painful to utter somehow.

'For killing your own father' Leia says softly. Silence resumes.

'No.' Leia says. 'Death would be too easy for you; it would be a blessing. It is much better for you to be daily reminded of that self-inflicted hole in your heart and the knowledge you are the reason your father isn't alive anymore'.

She is ready around to walk away from him, she doesn't know for how long but now it is a thing she must do. Halfway through she turns around to say her last words to him.

'You are **lost** son', she says.

'Far too lost for me or yourself to find you back'...

 ** _'I pray to God one day someone else will'._**

She leaves and doesn't turn back.


	13. Chapter 13

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

After a temporary retreat the war had started again in full force. So far both sides had lost suffered many casualties so far, but the end was nowhere near in sight. The First Order had successfully attacked the infantry formations of the army by attacking at night while everyone was asleep. The following morning bodies were lying everywhere, a gruesome sight even the most experienced soldier had trouble forgetting. What made it worse was that a quick burial was needed because they were already decomposing in the light yet warm sun of Spring.

The regiment retaliated by cutting off and sabotaging the weapon distribution of The First Order, striking a heavy blow to a practically unarmed cavalry. Six months had gone by and at this point no one knew exactly who has winning. Both parties were still standing yet heavily affected by months of terror and bloodshed.

Kylo had covered fully from his leg wounds and was an active member in the battle for a while now. He hated to say it but his time at his uncle's academy had been a fruitful one because Kylo had learned about camouflage, fighting techniques, think on his feet, swordsmanship warfare planning but also how to scout and go on patrols. Yes, he did accredit his uncle for the excellent military training he had received yet did that very begrudgingly.

That day Kylo was ordered by Baron Snoke to find out if there were any enemy based camps in the vicinity of TFO for he wanted his revenge. Snoke had not left his castle yet and oversaw the operation from afar (for now) but he had been seething with anger after finding out his troops were slaughtered due to lack of weapons. Hux had agreed to let Kylo go on patrol any excuse would have been good enough for him really. Anything to be rid of that spoiled and useless brat of a Prince for a day. The man was simply annoying and his presence among a general like Hux was insulting enough. So, the general was glad to see Kylo gone for a day and summoned two soldiers to accompany him. This was more done to please Snoke than that Hux was actively looking out for Kylo.

There was intel that the regiment of his late father was setting up camp near a small village 15 miles from where TFO was currently situated. Sulton had less than 2000 residents but functioned as a stopover for people to travel up north during the spring and or early start of the summer. From here he stood Kylo could hear the city to be, with sounds of people selling food on the marketplace and carriages transporting tourists to their destination.

Kylo had instructed his two men to explore the west side of the forest, they hesitated and didn't want to leave him alone but Kylo insisted. Solitude was rarely found in the camps and sometimes Kylo wanted to clear his head and be alone; just for a short while.

After his men left Kylo's ears were drawn to the village again. 'How fortunate' he thought to himself that these individuals were blissfully unaware to the perils of battle, going on with their daily life, unaffected by war (at least for now). He realised that he too had a rather conventional yet comfortable life as a Prince and had everything he couluid have asked for growing up. He could have fulfilled his destiny becoming King if he hadn't gotten side-tracked so to speak.

Kylo wondered if he wasn't better off where he was before. Kylo still hadn't accomplished much he felt. Oftentimes he thought he was nothing more than Snoke's lacky instead of being the one in charge. Add to that Hux was eager to make Kylo's life as miserable as possible. At strategy meetings there wasn't a day that where Hux wasn't contradicting or actively shooting down Kylo's ideas in some form.

He is so caught up in his thoughts he doesn't realise there is someone behind him eagerly trying to get away from him. That person would have gotten successfully away from Kylo if they had not accidentally stepped on a fallen branch while trying to leave. The sound catches Kylo's attention and he turns around.

He has his mask on, so he is glad she won't be able to see the stunned look on his face. It's her.

 _The girl. Rey. Standing barely 3 feet away from him._

He didn't know why she was here but suspected that she was scouting for locations to set up the camp. She admired her train of thought because this part of the woods was particularly convenient to hide at, for it was dense with threes and almost invisible from the 'outside'.

For a moment neither of them makes a move. To his surprise and or slight delight she doesn't run away, just stands there but eagerly looking around though for some way out. But he senses that he doesn't scare her anymore, yet her heaving chest and erratic breath seems to suggest that he has some sort of an effect on her.

She takes a step back but when he takes one forward, she suddenly draws her sword. He is surprised again to be honest but somewhere finds her move a bit amusing if he is if SHE can fight someone as experienced as he is.

"Don't be foolish, girl. You wouldn't stand a chance", he arrogantly proclaims.

"Is that so? Well I guess then you have no other choice than to put me to the test", she says.

At the end of her sentence she turns her sword forward with a certain flick of her hands. It is a gesture that he is sure he has seen before but for the life of him can't remember when or where.

"Come on then" she says, urging him to make a move.

At least to do something because the situation was so awkward and if he is not letting her leave, they better fight. He looked so tall and so very strong. Rey knows the odds aren't exactly in her favour, but she will go down fighting if she had to.

To her shock he doesn't draw his sword but removes his mask instead and once again she is taken back by his appearance, his dark raven hair and those eyes of eyes that seemed to look right through her. Rey observed that he looked exhausted in a much worse stated than when she encountered him months before. In any case the bravado had gone from his demeanour.

"I don't want to fight you. At least not today", he says, and the words come out a bit defeated. He looks at her, her sword is still drawn, and she doesn't seem to want to let go of it anytime soon.

"Fine " she says. 'Then you will let me leave and you will not follow me. If you do, I'll...'

"'Rey Smith. That is your full name, right?" he says suddenly, and her eyes grow larger instantly.

"How did you...?", Rey asks him, eyes bewildered.

Kylo takes one step forward.

"Know who you are? You know, in war there is one thing that is more important than all the weapons man one can buy. Information. Knowing your ene.. knowing who you're up against".

Rey doesn't respond just stares at him still in disbelief that her afternoon of scouting locations for their new base camp has turned to this, facing the enemy that was increasingly closing in on her.

Kylo continues.

'You were left at the steps of an orphanage as a baby during one rainy night in winter. You would have succumbed to the cold if the nuns hadn't heard your cries. Your parents, I presume, had sewed on a note to your vest with your name it but the ink had faded due to the rain so the nuns thought at first you were a baby boy called Ray instead of Rey, a unusual name of Latin origin. The sisters therefore suspected that you were of Spanish ancestry, giving your dark hair and slightly tanned complexion but never found out who your parents were so they gave you a generic last name, Smith. You grew up in the orphanage until you were 18 and had to leave. Then you started working and held the function as barmaid; at least until a few months ago."

He pauses for a bit so she can gather herself and process everything he is saying to her.

"And now you're here... doing what exactly for my father's troops?" he asks and when he tilts his head and watches her reaction intently.

"That is none of your concern and you will get no information out of me if you interrogate me again!', Rey suddenly snaps in anger.

He takes another step forward and is close enough now. Close enough to unarm her, close enough to trace her, looking at her features but mostly his gaze is drawn to curves of her lips. All she does is stand there looking back at him defiantly, unwavering with intent, mentally and physically strong.

'Rey? Rey? Where are you? REY!'.

They both hear him calling her in the distance and Rey feels an immediate concern for that is her friend Finn calling her.

"Go", he says.

She is in disbelief that he is letting her go and looks utter confused.

"I said go. I meant what I said. I don't mean to fight you today".

"What makes you think I won't tell them where you are right now so they can..." but Rey doesn't reveal the last part of her question.

"I guess that I just have to take that chance that you won't inform your new friends. But if you do, I will be here "he says with determination.

They are still standing super close to each other and after a few moments of staring at each other again Rey moves away from him.

He watches her leave and waits for hours afterwards but his father's soldiers do not come. Eventually he re-joins his men and heads back to their camp.

It isn't until he is in his bed, pondering the events of the day that he realises something. That flick of Rey's hands. That gesture. The way she gripped the sword. That level of technique; only someone who understood swordsmanship could have taught Rey that.

NO. Now, THAT was a signature move she performed.

He now remembers because someone he knew wanted him to learn it as well.

 **LUCAS** **!**


	14. Chapter 14

hey eat in silence and are nearly at the end of their meal. He is sitting at one side of the rather long table and she on the other. Normally their meals together would be accompanied by banter and lively discussions, a bit of cheeky jokes thrown in there as well but it's not to be this time. She seems to be distracted and barely pays attention to her meal let alone her guest. He knows she went through a lot the last couple of months, but it was if her entire personality had changed.

It reminds him of their youth together where she could go into spells of temperament changes for a while, retreating into her comfort zone. He knows she misses Han desperately; he knows she still is in disbelief/some sort of denial that her husband's death was brought upon by her son. he was not entirely sure how he could help her, but he was adamant to try. Leia always confided in him and tonight he hopes she does the same. This was his last day visiting her, so he decides it is no or never.

"How is your steak, Leia? Nicely cooked?", he asks her. Leia doesn't look up from her plate where she listlessly draws circles on with her fork. She just answers with a simple 'fine', still not looking at him. "Well that's interesting since we _had rack of lamb_ for dinner tonight", he says a tad sarcastically yet jokingly as well.

"'Hello? Terra to Leia. Terra to Leia?" he says and then he sighs at her unresponsiveness. After a little while she suddenly and directs her gaze at her (slightly by minutes) younger brother to ask him a question.

"'Have you seen him?" upon which Lucas tries to act dumb and replies with "Who?" He knows this subject matter is inescapable, but he wants to delay the conversation if possible.

"Don't play games with me Lucas, you know exactly who.", she answers; her voice a tad grim sounding. So alright then, Lucas thinks. Apparently, dinner is over, and he can't prolong things anymore. He puts down his cutlery, wipes his mouth, looks at his sister and replies.

"I personally have not encountered him, yet, no... I know you worry about him, Leia. There is no need to. He won't suffer any harm by our hands. We all, I mean the troops respect your order that we are not allowed to hurt him."

She takes a breath of relief and it slightly irritates him. "If only you knew what your son is up to," Lucas thinks to himself. He has contemplated telling her but since their relationship has been built on honesty, he decides that she must know the truth, however bleak it was. He resumes speaking again.

"Unfortunately, Benjamin doesn't return the favour as he is actively slaughtering our men everyday:". There he said it, but the sentence comes out a lot harsher than he intended to in his head. It causes Leia to resume her earlier position and stares at her plate again. Not again he thinks, out with it already and he decides it is time for him to ask a question now.

"Does he know about Snoke?", Lucas asks her. Leia shakes her head and says it didn't come up in conversation.

"What do you mean, Leia, you didn't TELL him?!". He hates to do it, but he snaps at her. Her reaction is instant. For a second her meekness is totally gone, and he recognizes his stubborn and feisty sister again for there is fire burning in her eyes.

They mostly got along very well in their youth and were close. Being each other confidants there was nothing one of them couldn't tell the other but when they fought both were often too thick-headed to apologize so the situation endured. Then either he or Leia caved and apologized, and all was well again in the house of Skywalker. That until the next blowout between them, being twins meant that the bond was strong between them but also butting heads because they were so similar.

Lucas sensed that this argument would be just like of their legendary fights in the past, but the gloves were off now and there was nothing he could do about it anymore.

"I told you it didn't come up in conversation as I couldn't think properly. I was overcome by emotions, rightfully so might I add", she states angrily.

"No one is blaming you for being emotional, Leia" upon Leia replies with asking what Lucas wants to hear or what he wants from her. There is friction in the air with both getting extremely agitated at this point.

"I don't know... Maybe the knowledge that our half-brother; Benjamin's other uncle, the illegitimate child born from a fling with our father and a servant who has resented us for years, plotting against us, establishing an army and followers, engaging us in battle with the sole purpose of taking the thrown AT ONE POINT and being seemingly successful as it as well, maybe that information would have ensured that your son would NOT be fighting with the enemy right now!'.

He is shouting now but he gets a twinge of regret after though because here he is yelling at his sister who already had suffered so much. This wasn't the way to go about things, arguments wouldn't solve anything just lead to resentment between them. Neither of them wanted that. It looked like Leia had already gotten to the same conclusion for she didn't interrupt Lucas and let him rant. And, Leia was too lost in her thoughts and memories to reply in anger. Instead she sighs deeply.

"It was wrong of our father to treat Lucius that way; like he wasn't part of our family. It wasn't his fault. He should have been brought up with us, together. As much as I hate to say it, I can understand the reasoning behind his resentment'.

Lucas shakes his head. "Leia... Father gave Lucius the title of Baron, ensured his education growing up, he had a yearly salary appointed to him, he had everything he could have wished for. It wasn't like Lucious was brought up in squalor".

"I know Lucas. but did he have a family like we did? Siblings? Father never visited him; you know that.".

He can't disagree with her on that on, so he reclines to reply. They stay silent for a little while and then Leia states something softly. Too soft for Lucas's ears to what she is saying and so he asks her to repeat her statement.

"It wouldn't have mattered if I had told Benjamin about Lucious. The Ben I knew; he wouldn't have done this. He is gone, Lucas. I don't recognize my son anymore". Her voice cracks and tears swell up in her eyes. Upon seeing this Lucas gets up; walks over to her and sits by her and takes her hand.

"No one is really ever gone, Leia" he says.

Leia shakes her head. "You don't understand. I failed him. WE failed him, me and Han" and she nods her head as to confirm this to herself foremost, Lucas second.

He squeezes her hand.

"I think you did the best you could with him. You both did. Besides don't forget the part I played. Unfortunately, Ben doesn't have the best luck when it comes to uncles", Lucas states with a half-smile.

She smiles at him briefly in return and he had kissed her cheek. her They just sit there, in embrace for minutes before Lucas abruptly lets go and stands up. He takes a triumphant pose and then and points his finger at her.

"I have had enough of talking. I challenge you madame to a game of chess and I do warn you. I feel inclined to beat you today".

It makes her laugh, for the assumption is quite funny.

"Lucas Reginald Skywalker. You haven't beaten me at chess for years now. I would suggest I'd spare the embarrassment of losing once again...', she says with a smile.

"Well for some reason I feel rather lucky today and will take the odds.', he grins at her. 'Shall we?" and he extends his hand to her. She takes it and they exit the dining room, spending the remainder of the evening in a slightly better mood. They even manage to banter back and forth again; just like they used to.

It is early in the morning when Lucas has to go. Leia hugs her brother a little too long, he doesn't mind it. Lord know when he'll able to see her again.

As Leia watches him, she prays. She prays to God that the war will be over soon, and both her brother AND son will return home safely.


	15. Chapter 15

He hates it here. To be fair it is mostly him that he hates but he also dislikes everything about the place as well. As he walks through the long corridors of the dimly lit castle, he can't help but think that this is a waste of time. He doesn't understand why the correspondence over the past weeks wasn't enough to satisfy the man's curiosity. He should be at the battle front right now instead of giving an account of what is happening in person. But he was summoned to come so as a dutiful soldier he obliges. For now, at least because he has already seen the errors of his ways, but he is too thick-headed to admit that. HE thought that THIS was his golden opportunity; to be finally able to rule as a general in an active war. To be the one that is calling the shots but instead he feels micromanaged and the presence of that buffoon of a so-called 'prince' isn't helping much either.

Also, the war seems to be dragging on; with major blows on their side and the occurrence seemingly little once at the resistance. Day by day he sees his mean get even more tired and disgruntled, demoralized by the loss of some many of their friends. He successfully nipped an uprising in the behind only recently, last minute, which would have had a devastating effect on daily proceedings. He isn't quite sure why he is here now. At this point he presumes there will strategy discussing or maybe a lecture or scolding. The last possibility angers him because he had tried to go suggest alternative strategies, but the Baron would not budge and insisted on actively formulating all plans.

To no avail because deep down in his heart Hux knows it; they are losing. This war; it is going nowhere, and he couldn't blame his soldiers for he feels his motivation to go on lacking every day.

He knocks at the door and a voice commends him to enter. When he does, he sees the Baron leaning over some documents and maps before looking up to greet his visitor. He walks over to Hux and extends a hand.

'Aah my friend, welcome, welcome. It is good to see you, Armitage'. He shakes Snoke's hand and lies through his teeth when he answers coolly 'Likewise, Sir'. Snoke gestures for him to sit down.

'How was your trip?' the nobleman asks. Somehow this question annoys him. He is tired from travelling and eager to find a bed soon. He wants to get this over with and quickly because he is not here to engage in small talk. As so he decides to get to the point.

'Fine, Sir but I am guessing you've not brought me all this way to ask me about how my trip was'. Suddenly the Baron's demeanour changes from friendly to concerned.

'Yes, I have asked you here to discuss or commencement of our efforts against Solo's men. The current developments concern me as I am sure they concern you as well'. It takes a LOT of effort for Hux not to immediately retort with 'Well who is the blame for that? but he doesn't lose his composure yet can't help with gently rubbing things in.

'Well. As you are aware, Baron. I have executed _your o_ rders precisely so far and we proceeded entirely according your wishes. Now we're at a standstill; losing equipment, men in the numbers and the enemy is gaining on us each day'.

The Baron is listening intently and Hux decides to give the final blow. His sentence does come out of his mouth a lot pettier than he wanted to, but the damage was done before he could intervene.

'If only you had taking into consideration _some of my suggestions_ we might have been ahead in our efforts _'_.

Snoke makes an apologizing gesture with his hand. 'Yes. I know. Maybe I should have consulted with you more before BUT I am willing to listen what you say now. If that counts for something'.

Hux is surprised, so surprised he doesn't answer. A brief silence occurs between them before Snoke resumes speaking. 'So, what do YOU suggest?' he asks Hux.

Snoke looks at Hux and a second later his heart is filled with fright because of the look on Hux's face. It is deeply evil, maniacal smile and as much as Snoke wants to he can not focus on anything else and divert his gaze.

Still smiling Hux answers with a slivery and smooth tongue.

 _'_ _I am glad you asked, Sir'._

 _How on God's green Earth did she let him go?_

She often asked herself this after meeting him in the forest. What was she thinking?

He was THEIR ENEMY but for some stupid reason she didn't inform Finn or the others on her way back. Foolish, _Foolish_ Rey. First, she was a damn fool for making her presence known to him. Oh yes, she had seen him but instead of silently walking away, she had wanted to make sure that was him indeed, to identify him. So, she crept up closer and closer until she WAS able tot to identify him and then, miss IDIOT, stepped on a damn fallen branch and he had seen her. She felt unable to move as he gained in on her until her mind finally started working and she had drawn her sword.

He had mocked her, but she would have fought him if he had taken her on. Lucas had instilled in her the basics of swordsmanship before she was going to leave and every day, she felt like she was improving.

She was going to leave very soon; for Lucas among others, felt a woman's presence around so many men wasn't exactly safe. Most of Solo's men were honourable, sweet and kind but there were a few that stared at Rey with a look that scared her. It seemed like their eyes were scanning her body from head to toe and it happened often to Rey's dismay. Seeing this Finn & Poe often spoke up and the result was tension between the troops. Tension that wasn't needed so Lucas decided that Rey would be dropped off at the nearest village they would set camp at.

Someone needed to scout for their new camp site and because they want to alert the citizens of said village, yet Rey suggested she would go and investigate the area. Since she would go alone much less attention would be on her than a couple of soldiers in full Armor. Also, Rey was glad to get some much-needed time for herself. She wasn't used to that much company, granted she did live with many other girls in an orphanage, but did manage to find some secluded spot in it where she could retreat by herself.

She was totally oblivious to the fact that Finn decided to follow when she rode away from base camp. She thoroughly enjoys the ride and at point imagines she is some sort of adventurer, eager to find new lands and destinations. That is until she comes back to reality and scolds herself for having such a childish imagination. After some miles she comes across a large forest, not so far away from civilization. 'Perfect she thinks to herself'. She dismounts, gives her horse a pet on his head before tying him to the nearest tree. She wants to investigate this location further and something in her is calling her to go deeper into the woods.

There she had found him looking upon the same village she had admired just before. Their conversation had been so strange…. He had looked up on her, he knew almost _everything_ about her, and this made her head spin. For she could not understand _why_ he had wanted to know about _her_ OF ALL PEOPLE in his father's army. He backtracked in their conversation, withheld with calling her enemy and changed his sentence which also puzzled Rey for technically there were foes. At one point he had gotten close, too close for comfort, the notion slightly unsettling Rey now when she looks back at it now.

 _For one,_ she was upset with herself. She could blame being afraid and she was at the beginning for sure but then that feeling faded and was replaced with curiosity. Especially when he started to share the information, he had gathered about her.

But that didn't change any of the facts. SHE was the one that had allowed him to come close. She didn't take ANY steps back until the very last moment and had remained a step or two away from him. She didn't use force or violence against him. She just STOOD there gazing at him; wanting to know what he would say next. And there was that _other thing_ … Was she crazy or…?

'No Rey,' she says to herself. 'Don't you dare think about that' but then she does unintentionally anyway.

 _WAS SHE CRAZY OR WAS HE STARING AT HER LIPS AT ONE POINT?_

 _Because it felt like it._

Ugh. She was starting to annoy herself thinking about this part of their meeting. It also didn't help also that the dreams got worse after meeting him for the second time. Another forest scene and another chase. Kylo runs after her again but she is quick to get away from him. As they both run through the woods the dream changes from day to night as per usual in the other dreams, yet this time things end differently.

 _He gains in on her soon after she runs away from him_

 _He grabs her hand, makes her turn around and look at him again_

 _His chest is heaving from the efforts of chasing her_

 _The look on his face is desperate._

 _'_ _Please Rey.' he says._

 _'_ _Please... Don't go'._

 _And before she knows it, he grabs her face gently and kisses her_

 _She returns the kiss_

 _They fall to the ground together_

She doesn't have the dream that often but tonight she does unfortunately, as always it takes her a few moments to collect herself again. 'Enough' she thinks after being able to coherently think again. She must get away from all of this and quickly too but then Finn had gotten badly hurt during the last encounter with Snoke's army. He was stable now, but Rey felt that she could not leave him at this point.

So, she has no other option than to stay here, for now. She lies back down and says her prayers again and includes Finn in it. She prays that Finn will get better and that God will hopefully show her some direction in her life for now she felt even more lost than before.

She drifts to sleep and is fortunate enough not to dream again about raven haired princes chasing her in the dark.


	16. Chapter 16

His candles will be out in a short while. It is foolish really, but he carries on looking at his maps, analysing, strategizing. His eyes are getting tired and he must blink a few times to see things clear in the dim of light. He wants to stop working for the night, but he finds that sleep has become rather his enemy than his friend these nights.

Speaking of enemies; he knew how to engage in a fight with them, and he had done plenty in his lifetime. And here he was again; far from home, far from his beloved sister but he had gotten used to it. He was still determined as ever to bring things to a rightful conclusion. HE BELIEVED that yes even this war would eventually work out in their favour but...

He isn't sure. This time he questions things, more than anything, he has doubts about himself and doesn't feel up to the task. While he was still fit and in good condition, he too the effect of the years going by on his body AND he questioned his own leadership.

You see while he was military trained, he had NEVER overseen an army before. He had always performed under the command of someone whether it be his father of his brother-in-law, Han.

Thinking of Han had brought a sudden wave of nostalgia over him. 'Han, 'he thinks, and a smile comes over his face, then the realization and his face drops again. When he had heard of what happened to Han and who the culprit responsible for his death the shock did not leave him for a week. He knew all too well that his nephew was going a path he might not return from, but he never would have expected him to...

His thoughts are interrupted by someone walking into the tent at a rapid pace. He blinks a few times again to see who it is, but he can't identify his visitor at first. He had guards outside, so he knows that whoever this is, he has the clearance to enter and then he makes out who it is.

 **'** **Lieutenant General Dameron. To what do I owe the pleasure of this nightly visit?'.**

Dameron says nothing, just paces up and down, all the while running his hands through his hair a couple of times. As if to hold on, grasp on to something. Whatever it is that is bothering his Lieutenant general it seems to be of grave concern. But Lucas decides to stay silent until Dameron feels secure enough to speak to him. Then out of the blue Poe decides to speak, no yell is more like it.

'YOU NEED TO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON".

"I beg your pardon?", Lucas replies. He is annoyed with Dameron's insolence and the use of 'hell', but he is willing to let it go, for now.

"You HEARD me. You need to tell me what is going on and I am not leaving this tent without a goddamn answer".

This statement does infuriate him, and he feels it is time to assert himself and remind Dameron just who he is talking to, so it is in a stern manner he speaks next.

"DAMERON. I will not allow you to use the name of God in vain. Not here. See yourself out, at once".

Poe doesn't leave, instead he takes two steps towards Lucas and stands in front of him.

"I will not go before you give me a satisfactory explanation. You can ask your guards that are MY friends, to drag me out at this very moment but it will not matter. You can kick me out of your army right now, but it won't matter. I shall return because I need to know what… what all this is FOR and _you_ need to _tell me_ ".

Finding that his initial anger is fading away and sensing Dameron's desperation, Lucas is willing to hear him out.

"Alright then, tell me what your concerns are". His question is met with a scoff from Poe.

Poe knows he is overstepping boundaries but once again he feels that all sense of propriety and decorum have gone out the window.

"My concerns _your Highness_ are the following. Our men are getting slaughtered by the dozens every day. To add serious insult to serious injury. YOUR nephew (and he points into the nearest direction, as if the First Order's camp is based minutes away) is actively killing our soldiers which seems right you know. I mean if he can murder his own father; who is to stop him at doing the same to his former friends?".

Poe continues and Lucas doesn't interrupt, just listens.

"Our inventory is decreasing. Our moral is below freezing point. Speaking of FREEZING, we are freezing to DEATH. Not only are we dying in the battlefield; we are dying WHILE WE SLEEP!".

Unknown to him Poe screams out the last sentence out of pure frustration. Lucas is getting agitated again even if he can't help it.

'Well Dameron, you know exactly what to do if you are not happy with your current vocation".

Poe stares at him with disbelief than in anger at least that is what Lucas seemed to think. A candle had just gone out, yet Lucas could see Poe getting angrier by the minute.

"How f…. How DARE you? I have been in this army since for as long as I can remember. I have fought in many a war or crusade without even once complaining, well till now at least. But I have never giving you any reason not to trust me, or to question my motives. I would have gladly laid down my life for Han. I would lay down my life for Queen Leia and for YOU, within seconds if you'd ask me to. So, don't you even DARE to suggest I should be a deserter because you could NOT POSSIBLY insult me more. "

Lucas understands the error of his ways, but he is a bit too proud to apologize. An awkward silence enters in which they just stare at each other for a little while before Poe's eyes break away and look down.

"Have you heard about what The First Order is doing in the counties?", Poe asks.

Lucas sighs. He had heard rumours, but he had hoped they weren't true. Rumours of horrible, unspeakable things happening.

When Poe speaks again, he speaks softly, almost inaudible to Lucas but he still gets the message.

"They go from one village to another. Sedgwick was first I believe. Henbury was next, Langham is, was the most recent one. They start by separating the women, children and elderly from the men. Under these 'men' also teenage boys, barely 14 so I've heard. After separation is complete the villagers are asked to renounce loyalty to Queen Leia and join them. Most men refuse to of course and state their loyalty to our Queen. Snoke's army then decides then to put their loyalty to the test by gathering the wives, sisters and children. If the men do not give Snoke's army threatens to execute their loved ones in front of their very eyes. At that point everyone gives up and gives in and they go away willingly. The wives scream for their husbands and boys as they are carried away, some by force.".

Poe swallows before continuing.

"When the men are at some considerable distance from their homes, the remaining First Officer soldiers set fire to each building… while people are still inside, making sure no one survives".

Lucas is rendered speechless for a minute. The horrifying account of what was happening to his countrymen had brought shivers all down his spine. As a way of composing himself he takes a deep breath and then he decides.

"Alright, Poe. I will tell you" and he motions Poe to sit.

He tells Poe all about who Snoke is and what his motives are. After Lucas is done with his story Poe doesn't immediately reply to all the things he just heard.

"This is sheer madness but there is something that puzzles me… I don't understand how a Baron can muster enough money, manpower and equipment to against the King's military?".

"Easy, Poe. Snoke is backed by the French, our distant cousins from our mothers' side. They are wearing The First Order's uniform so that is why you haven't likely noticed. Apparently, our former ally has not haven't gotten over Leia's refusal of marriage to one of their kind. Also, I am pretty sure that Snoke will offer some of our lands to them; hence the burning of the villages".

"Can't you mediate with Snoke?" Poe shakes his head. "No Poe, Lucius is out for vengeance and unfortunately our countrymen and Kingdom must also suffer the consequences".

"Then _what_ do you propose we do?".

"For the last couple of days, I have been trying to find the answer, but I can't seem the find one so far. But Poe. One thing I can do is make sure our soldiers will have more provisions and will be warmer at night. AS for the rest, maybe we could discuss this further in the morning if you'd like".

Poe nods. He stands up, says goodbye and turns his back. As he about to leave Lucas is reminded of something he should have said sooner.

"Oh! I have been meaning to say, do forgive me for not talking to you earlier. I would like to offer you my heartfelt condolences regarding Richard. I know he was one of your dearest friends.".

Poe turns around to look at Lucas. Two candles have gone out by now, but Lucas can still the Lieutenant General's eyes tearing up.

"He wasn't just a friend" Poe says with a crack in his voice. Then he exits the tent.


	17. Chapter 17

Good God, he feels godawful, like 10 horses ran over him, then ran away but decided to run over him on the way back. His chest is killing him now, and it seems like a piercing pain protruded to the rest of his body because he felt _sore_ _ **everywhere.**_ He also feels drowsy and irritated but at least he is alive or so he thinks, no is he sure because he hears soldiers practicing in the background and loudly commenting on how lousy their supper is. It takes a minute for him to open his eyes and get accustomed, to regain some sense of reality but when he does, he finds Poe standing over him. Poe looks relieved to see that he is awake. Yet Finn thinks but there is also a worrisome demeanor to him he finds. Something seems off but what?

" _Hey buddy_. Welcome back to the land of living. It is good to see you awake, you gave us a bit of a fright", Poe says with a smile on his face. Finn tries to get up but Poe ushers him back down.

"No, NO Finn. No getting up before I get the surgeon to look at you". Finn thinks Poe might be right for he instantly feels the consequences of moving his body. A wave of dizziness ensues, his head spins and he has no other option than to lie down as quickly as possible.

"You OK?", Poe asks him worriedly and Finn barely nods yes. "Alright, well I will be back in a minute". As he waits for Poe to return a question comes up in Finn's mind. Where was Rey? He finds it odd she wasn't here with him now. Well maybe she is out on her walks again, Finn thinks and tries not to give much further thought to it until Poe returns. Yet, the sense of something being off still lingered.

Poe informs Finn that the surgeon is occupied now but will be there shortly and offers some water to drink. He is parched so Poe very gently pulls Finn up to drink some water before the pain becomes too much and Finn quickly resides to his former position again. Poe sits by him as they both wait.

"Where is Rey, Poe?" Finn asks. Poe smiles and says that Rey is close by, will be back any minute now, he should rest etc. Finn doesn't believe him because he is going by his intuition. He now senses that something has gone terribly gone wrong.

"I'm going to ask you again, Poe." "WHERE _IS REY?_ ".

Poe sighs and stays silent for a bit, he is not very sure what to do, tell him not tell him? He hated telling Finn the previous lie, because he hated lying and deceitfulness in general but is afraid that telling him the truth will be far worse. He looks at Finn and sees that he is very determined to get an answer and decides.

"Rey said she was going on some quest to find a specific plant in the forest nearby. She had found that cutting this plant into little pieces and administering it to you like some sort of a balm helped further the healing process. I initially thought she was crazy, but it worked, you were getting better. She is a clever girl, Rey" and Poe nods. Then he sighs and averts his eyes from Finn.

"When she didn't return... We searched for her but couldn't find her anywhere in the forest. On inquiry we found out that she was taken by First Order officers. The, the remaining villagers that were able to escape saw her being escorted away. We don't know where she is, but it is suspected that she is in the Castle of Crait".

Before Poe can do anything, Finn sits up and stares at him, eyes wide with horror; breathing heavily and completely forgets the pain and the state his body is in. He asks when all of this happened and Poe states two days ago. Poe says that he is adamant that Rey is still alive yet does give no proof to corroborate his notion.

When he has processed the new information, he feels disoriented and absentminded but one horrible thought does come up in his head eventually.

" _They are going to kill her"_ a terrified Finn states and the only thing Poe can do is at him with compassion and pity.

She puts another mark on the wall with some chalk she found in the drawers of her desk.

Rey used to do the EXACT same thing in the orphanage, counting the days until her parents came back which was silly because they never did. She therefore finds it strange that she has resorted to doing the same tactic here as well, but it gives Rey some comfort.

She was here two days so far and tried to make most of staying in her cell as silly as that sounded. It wasn't really a cell though. Rey was used to confined spaces in the orphanage, but this was a breather in comparison. _No, while her door was locked this was no cell._ When they brought her here, she understood that her treatment as a prisoner was going to be a lot better than the poor souls in the chambers of the castle. She KNOWS the First Order did not put up everyone in a nicely sized bedroom, furnished with a desk and a large closet (not that she had any clothes with her) and suspected that _he_ had something to do with it.

The large windows of her temporary accommodation (or she hoped) gave view to a beautiful and immense oak tree. Rey spend her days looking outside or reading the book that was left on her desk. It was about the adventures of Don Quixote and his trusted friend, Sancho Panza going on a quest to find the woman he loved. Rey enjoyed reading the book very much for she thought it was amusing and funny. This evening she sits on the windowsill and takes turns from reading to look outside. She is too lost in her reading that Rey doesn't notice someone entering her room until she hears the door closing.

She recognizes him, drops the book from shock and gets up from the windowsill. He just stands there, as if someone who commonly visited her. Then Kylo removes his mask and puts it on the desk. For some reason completely UNREASONABLE to Rey, seeing his face again after last encountering him months ago, makes her heart skip a beat. She would later argue that this happened because of fear or so she tries to fool herself. It is he who breaks the silence.

"I trust that your room is sufficient and to your liking". Rey does not answer him, so he continues.

"I... They demanded my presence, I would have come by earlier, but I couldn't till now."

Rey's mouth opens a bit; wanting to ask him what concern it was to him whether she liked the room or not, or why she should request his presence earlier or at all? But she doesn't ask him and backtracks.

"Yes. Uhm I mean my room is fine. Thank.. you?" and she looks away. Rey is eager to do so because those eyes of his They seemed to want to pierce through her, investigating her, trying to analyse her, get to the core of her being and Rey can't seem to fight it. She is staring at the floor when she speaks next.

"I know nothing about... Solo's army and their military strategy... I am just... "she shallows before continuing.

"I am no one among them, I was going to leave but then... "For some reason she doesn't want to talk about Finn, so she doesn't finish her sentence.

"But then _your FRIEND_ got hurt and you decided to stay", Kylo says.

Rey frowns, was she crazy or was there a hint of jealousy in the way he spoke? Sounded like it but Rey quickly decides not to dwell on it. She musters her courage and faces Kylo.

"You have no reason for keeping me here. There is no information I can give you. Please release me".

Kylo stays silent but remains focused on Rey nonetheless.

"Did your order my capture?", Rey asks Kylo. Rey can see that he is thinking about whether to confirm this question with a positive answer as if he doesn't want her to be upset with him.

"I did", he says hesitantly.

"But WHY?", she asks him, her face contorted in confusion.

He lies and tells her that was purely out of trying to gain some information, but Rey doesn't believe that because in the last two days the only visitor she had had so far was _him._ If they had wanted to interrogate her, they would have done so earlier. Had he interrogated her before? Yes, and he had been a bit less civil then, but this was... not the same.

Regardless, Rey is willing to believe Kylo's lie. The truth, the alternative, she thinks was much worse to bear, that he had her captured out of some sort of romantic motive made her heart somersault. Yet she was sure she was totally deluded; surely. There was no way he was interested in _her;_ of all people. Right?

They have stopped conversing all together. Kylo sighs, he hated these silent moments between them, this undying sense of uneasiness that will not go away. Him sensing that she doesn't trust him or wants to fight him (well this time she was unarmed so she couldn't). He doesn't want her to be so on edge, he wants her to be a bit relaxed around him. Kylo is not planning on keeping her here against his will and he IS INTEND on returning the favour; for she had _let him go in the forest a couple of months back._

He had found out that she was nearby and had seized the opportunity, ordering his men to take her with them. Kylo could not be there at that time so he had delegated. The decision was made in the spur of the moment and he did regret it, but he did like the thought of having her in proximity. Unfortunately, she clearly did not feel the same because his presence seemed to strike yet another nerve with her.

If only he could... if only he could explain... or they could talk or... Aargggh SOD it, he thinks. He doesn't understand why he is so eager to get her approval, to be liked by her, until the realisation hits Kylo like a ton of bricks.

 ** _HE. WANTS. HER._**

He stares at her in a slight shock and he can see her wondering but then quickly changes his demeanour, determined not to let her know anything and ultimately composes herself.

"I will be here tomorrow. I, I suggest we talk this conversation outside. Maybe some fresh air would do you good and refresh your memory", Kylo says.

He gives her some sort of nod out of courtesy and then proceeds to the door. When he is there, he turns around as if he forgot to say something. He has some sort of an amused smile on his face, Rey notices and she wonders what he'll say next.

"OH. no use of planning an escape. **_THIS TIME_** _,_ I will not forget locking the door".

And then he is out, leaving Rey more confused about her presence her than she was before.


	18. Chapter 18

He is annoyed; very annoyed but he doesn't want to show it. This was a gigantic waste of time but at least the fool had come to visit him instead of sending him ultra-long letters complaining about trifling matters. The new tactical approach, CORRECTION, HIS approach was working but still Snoke wasn't pleased. As if Hux hasn't has anything better to do than to deal with a petulant childlike heir.

As he is pretending to listen to Snoke his mind wanders… He will gladly play along with Snoke's antics. for now. In his mind he had already formulated a plan and all he had to do now was easy.

His plan was easy, and he knew it would work. You see, as a general, he had found that often the most intricate, difficult strategies were less effective in the field. Many wars had been won by dividing and conquering, it was a simple yet efficient method. Snoke's flag was raised in many a city or village throughout the country. He had been successful and why wouldn't he be? In comparison to others, aka the buffoon, he _knew_ what he was doing.

Hux was one of the youngest generals of the continent and he prided himself for it. His cunning intellect was first noticed at the military academy where he was first and best in almost everything. After school he had made ranks fairly, ever developing his skills and expanding his knowledge.

Therefore, the presence of some snotty prince that had not even finished military school but was given a high rank anyway was an insult.

Armitage doesn't fret though. He is certain that the idea currently residing in his mind would be successful eventually. He just must bide his time and wait in the corridors before he could take the centre stage.

His plan was simple really. Win the war and ergo destroy the Solo family, install Snoke as king, wait for a couple of months, organize a quick coup, establish a mock trial with an execution as verdict and then... reign as leader.

No one would dare to challenge him. Snoke was the bastard child of King Solo and not directly in line for the throne anyway as far as he knew. Maybe the French would reject and would want to put forward a successor, but he would quickly get rid of them, not to mention he would build an army so strong it would be the terror of whole Europe. One battle against his army and the French would quickly concede. Then he would forcefully marry some neighbouring country's princess to legitimatize the whole thing. King Armitage Hux, it sounded good to his ears.

His ponderings get interrupted by Snoke ramblings unfortunately.

"You do realise, Armitage that I am to _govern_ these people after the war. I am not sure how they would revolt against me at one point.", Snoke had said with a _tired_ look on his face. What did he have to be tired for?

As if HE was the one laying in the trenches, watching his friends get slaughtered. Poor, poor Baron, Hux mocks in his mind. Armitage sighs and then faints interest as he speaks next.

"I understand, Baron but…. The lower half country belongs to you now and we are gaining territory each day. The people surrender willingly and quickly cast aside their allegiance to Solo, they have heard of what we done before with the previous village. They are highly frightened and willing to do anything to stay alive. We haven't had to burn a village in a week now", Hux says with a sinister smile.

He continues.

"As for the battlefield, we are rapidly gaining on the enemy each day. What possibly could you want more, Baron? I am sure that, when you shall become King, you will find a way to creature some goodwill with citizens. They'll accept you; they have no choice now do they?".

Snoke is silent and the general can see that he is processing what was said. Hux can not help but wonder what could possibly go on in that stupid head.

"Do you think it is time for a mediation with Lucas? Maybe he wants to surrender soon? ".

Hux shakes his head, folds his hands and lays them on the table.

"That would be a fruitless endeavour for they do not plan to give up any time soon, Baron. That's why we should continue fighting especially now we are close to victory."

 ** _"_** ** _Besides why should we BEND when they refuse to BREAK.",_** Armitage says in a chilling manner.

Snoke looks at Hux. Somehow, he always forgets about it, but the realisation hits him every time regardless.

Those eyes are the coldest he has ever seen in his life.

Rey has been here a week now; she knows because she has been keeping track by putting another mark on the wall. One week. Already.

Her days follow a similar pattern. Eat breakfast in the dining hall and then back to her room to read. After finishing reading Don Quixote Rey had moved on to Romeo and Juliet by a William Shakespeare, a book she had selected herself. She had permission to visit the library as much as she wanted, and she was very grateful for that. Reading offered her solace and a way of escaping because she knew she psychically couldn't.

Rey had chosen Romeo & Juliet because the preface had intrigued her; Romeo and Juliet of opposing families but fell hopelessly in love with each other anyway. The book was interesting for, as the love grew between Romeo & his Juliet, there were these dark signs that the relationship would end in tragedy.

So, she engrosses herself in the book or so she tries to but stops after a couple of pages, then continues, then stops and thinks about…

She wondered if he would visit her tonight because he hadn't yesterday and then she immediately had scolded herself for wondering. Why on earth would she care if he came to see her or not? And why, why did she feel a bit disappointed when he didn't come by last night?

She must be losing her marbles. THIS man was very dangerous, she should fear him but... The odd thing was, he hadn't hurt Rey so far. While she was a prisoner of some sort, her stay had been rather comfortable till now. Also, he had not interrogated her much, well not in the formal sense of the word.

He kind of _pretended_ to interrogate her by asking silly questions he KNEW the answer to anyway and Rey usually responds with either affirming or stating that he was wrong or saying she doesn't know.

The truth is, he uses their walks to get to know her better and Rey is highly aware of this. He had asked about her youth and what staying in the orphanage was like for instance. While Rey doesn't sugar coat things, she is wary of telling him everything and doesn't go into detail. She carefully omits speaking about the only friends she had and what happened to them.

As their conversations go longer, Rey's curiosity grows as well. If she must admit it, the truth is that he intrigues her in some way and she wants to know more about him. She is adamant that this has to do with wanting to get information out of Kylo for the Resistance, but she isn't sure if she believes her own lie.

After lunch Rey decides it is time to leave her room for, she has grown tired of reading. Unfortunately, she isn't "free" to wander everywhere by herself. No, she was steadfastly escorted by two guards that did not to leave her out of sight, any move she made was under scrutiny. She could sense that neither of them wanted to experience Ren's wrath if she was, by some miracle, able to get away.

Rey hated inconveniencing the soldiers, even if they were the enemy, she felt bad that these men had to follow her everywhere, but she wanted to stretch her legs a bit. When she had arrived here for the first time the guards had told her that Rey could explore the castle but was permitted to go outside.

Rey had the option of walking through the grand hall; back and forth or visit several rooms visits several rooms; one of which the library. She liked this castle very much; it was old and there was this sense of nostalgia still lingering in the air.

Domhnall Castle was abandoned now but Rey sensed that it had been the centre of attention back in its day. The dining room, for one; was grandly decorated with paintings and statues and had a lovely fireplace. Above the fireplace hang the coat of arms of the Gleeson family; the original residents and regents of the place.

Rey is close to the banquet hall now and she decides to see it again. This banquet hall was a bit on the smaller side from what she gathered about castles; yet very cosy. Rey thought about the weddings and feasts that must have taken place there, she could almost envision guests eating, drinking and dancing here.

At one point the guards always grow tired of walking back and forth with Rey and instruct her to return to her room. She obliges but always dreads what comes next in a couple of hours.

 _Dinner... him. Dinner with him; followed by a stroll outside._

She was happy to eat alone yesterday, or so she tells herself, and figured that Kylo couldn't get away in time. Maybe he couldn't make it today either? She is escorted back to her room and decides to journal a little bit; to pass the time until dinner. She then writes a letter to her friend Finn; even though she knows he will not be able to read it. She hopes and prays that Finn has woken up from his dark and ominous sleep by now.

Time passes and then she hears a knock on her room. Rey knows what that knock means.

As she enters the dining hall her hope of eating alone quickly goes out of the window for there he is, sitting at the table. His dark eyes follow her intently as Rey goes to her seat and sits down. She doesn't greet him.

The maid serves Rey her dinner upon which Rey thanks her. The maid politely nods and smiles before looking at Kylo. A quick move with his head is enough for the maid to understand she is no longer wanted in the room and then Rey is sans guard or maid and left alone with Kylo.

She starts eating her meal in silence and tries to look down at her plate when Kylo asks her how her day was. Rey responds with "fine" and "I read mostly"; intentionally giving short answers because for some reason she doesn't feel like talking today. Thankfully Kylo picks up on this and doesn't ask much further.

Dinner ends and the maid enters to pick up the dishes while another one gives Rey her coat to wear for her obligatory stroll outside. Rey doesn't like to be waited upon, but she doesn't want to cause any problems for the staff, so she obliges when the maid helps her with her coat.

Then Kylo and Rey head outside. The weather is a bit chilly, but Rey doesn't mind this at all, she is grateful to get some fresh air. They follow the same path as always, into the forest, go left at the lake and back to the castle again. The stroll with Kylo takes about half an hour to finish, or so Rey thinks and the first few minutes are always the most awkward she finds.

The silence is almost always broken by Kylo at one point.

"I've been meaning to ask you. What were you doing in the forest that day? My soldiers said you were cutting leaves off plants. Why?".

Rey bites her lip and doesn't know if she should tell him the truth or not, she thinks it is best if he knows half of it.

"I. In the orphanage they taught about how some plants have medicinal value when it comes to healing wounds, especially when you make some sort of balm of the leaves. Someone got hurt and I was trying to help.".

Kylo stops in his tracks suddenly and so does Rey for reasons beyond her imagination. She looks at him, he is not pleased.

"Was that _your friend Finn_ by any chance? The one you were in the forest for? The one that got hurt?", Kylo says. There it is again, that snarky tone of voice. This time it is more apparent to Rey because he is frowning and increasingly getting angrier by the second.

"Good God Almighty", Rey thinks. Her worst fears have come true.

 ** _HE is JEALOUS_**. ** _Oh NO._**

She doesn't answer his question to not anger him further. She takes a step forward and walks away. She can hear him quickly following her.

Rey quickens her pace slightly. She wants to go back to the castle and really wishes to be alone again. As she walks faster, she makes the dumb mistake of not looking where she is going. She doesn't see the large branch which is densely camouflaged with leaves; and she trips over it. As she certain to fall rather harshly forward; on the ground and on her face; she feels one strong arm around her waist, the other proceeding to pull her up and ultimately preventing her from falling.

It is ridiculous really, but it takes her a minute to realise who is holding her; now both of his hands have embraced her waist. He breathes heavily and she can basically hear his heart pacing and her own at the same time as well.

Rey is unable to move and has also started to breathe heavily and Rey is sure that Kylo has noticed this. She is standing flush against him with her back and his grip on her seems to have tightened.

He feels warm and the heat of his body relays to her. It is a comfortable feeling, having someone so close to her but then Rey comes to her senses. She puts her hands on his to 'break free' from his grip but to her shock he grabs them; folds hers into hers, intertwining their fingers.

He then gently and very briefly moves his fingers across the back of Rey's hand, gently but firmly stroking it. Rey is certain her heart is going to jump out of her heart at any minute but collects herself.

Rey pushes his him away eventually, takes two steps forward and then turns to face him. She then quickly gazes down, for he is intensely staring at her with a look which she cannot decipher.

 ** _( WRITERS NOTE: It is desire, Rey, YOU DUMMY LOL)._**

"I want to go back if that is alright with you", she says.

He sighs then nods. They do not speak of the incident or at all on the way back to the castle.


End file.
